Harry Potter:The Shadow Warrior
by Leon-reynauld
Summary: Nathan Potter, Harry Potter's brother is thought to be the boywholived. James and Lily ignores Harry most of the time, so Harry makes a wish and vanishes from the wizarding world. he returns 10 years later as a shadow warior. Powerful!Harry HPGW.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter:The Shadow Warrior**

Harry Potter sat in his room, all alone like usual reading a book that was way too advanced for someone his age. He understood all of what he was reading though, of course he had been reading this kind of books since he was three and a half years old, why wouldn't he be reading this book now that he had just turned a respectable age of five years. One would think that a young child who could read material that was at a second year educational level meant for children of the age of twelve, and understand and comprehend the text would have parents who were proud of said child. Yet Harry was sitting in his room all alone, his parent were downstairs dotting and spoiling their other son, Harry's twin brother, Nathan Potter.

You see, ever since October 31st 1981, when the Potters were attacked by the vilest and darkest of wizards Lord Voldemort, Nathan had become instantly famous. He had become known throughout the wizarding world as the boy-who-lived because Voldemort had been defeated that night. Nathan had received a scar because of the encounter, a scar that was mere diagonal line which was two inches thick on his arm. The scar together with him being the only conscious person found after the attack was the main reason he was given credit of the defeat of Voldemort. No one even questioned whether his twin could have been the one to vanquish the dark lord, no one even checked Harry to actually see if he had any hidden scars.

In fact if one had been observing that faithful night they would have seen baby Harry cast a pure gold shield when Voldemort had cast the Killing curse towards the twins. One would have seen the curse rebound back on its caster, the gold shield creating a breaking apart right after that, and a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt appear on baby Harry's head right before the killing curse struck back at Voldemort. That and also one might have seen a tired baby Harry looking at a mirror, frown and watch as the scar seemingly disappearing as baby Harry had cast a strong illusion over it before passing out of magical exhaustion.

Oh, Harry always knew about the scar, in fact he had to cast the illusion spell many time during his 5 years of life. You see, Harry was an exceptionally brilliant child, at the young age of two and a half Harry had tried to mimic his parents doing magic and managed to actually produce it, which was the day Harry had discovered he could do wandless magic. As time passed he found out that he didn't even need to say the words, all he had to do was want it to happen, focus on it a lot and it would then happen. It was during this time when the illusion he cast had expired and he had to renew it every year.

His parents, till this day did not know though, they would if they ever had paid any attention to Harry, but no, most if not all of their attention was given to Nathan. After all, he was the boy-who-lived, the one to vanquish the most evil person seen since Grindelwald. Nathan was the one that deserved all their attention, the favourite one among the twins. Harry was just their other son.

This was how Harry had lived his entire life, surrounded by love but never getting any. Nathan always got what he wanted, Nathan was the one that was truly loved by their parents. Nathan was the one that, when he got nightmares was allowed to sleep with his parent, while when Harry tried that he was told to face it like man, that there was nothing to be afraid of and go back to sleep in his room.

Today was the twin's birthday and tonight would be a party, the Potters only always invited their closest friends to this birthday party's, mainly because Nathan was still targeted by people. Harry was anxious for the party, just like any boy his age would be, he loved to get presents, of course he only got presents from his parents and those were nothing to what Nathan received from them. Yet it was still a gift, a gift from the very people that Harry wanted love from, so in turn he loved it.

* * *

As Harry made his way down for the party the guest started arriving. The only ones who were invited, Sirius and Remus, godfather to Harry and Nathan respectively.

The party started off the same as any party, Harry pushed to one side as the adults fawned over Nathan. The cake was then served, this was where Harry noticed something was wrong, the writing on the cake read Happy Birthday Nathan, nowhere was there mention of Harry's name.

A tear slid down his face, he knew he was not loved by his parents, but to be forgotten entirely especially on his birthday was devastating. He had always craved for his parents to love him as much as they did Nathan but he knew they did not and lived with it, but to be forgotten entirely was just too much to take. He ran up to his room, closed the door and cried. As he cried a single thought repeated in his mind, a single wish turned into will in his mind, 'take me away, I want to go away to a place I will be loved'. He did not notice that he body glowed as his magic responded to his wish, after all his practice of magic had only increased its power, and with that Harry Potter vanished from his room.

* * *

Downstairs, the party was going on when Lily Potter suddenly felt a sharp pain in her heart, along with her motherly intuition going haywire, it was too much to take for her frail pregnant body that she fainted.

It was more or less half an hour letter when she woke up in hysterics, looking around the room, her eyes landed on Nathan and seeing that he was okay she started looking for Harry. When there was no sign of him she turned too James.

"James, where is Harry?" she asked, concern evident in her voice.

"I don't know, must have gone back to his room, love, are you okay?" he replied, he too with a tone of concern, but one directed to his wife and unborn child.

Lily immediately tried to get up but was quickly held down by James. "Honey, you need rest, you just fainted for Merlin's sake, lie down and don't move from there" he scolded to her.

"James I need to go to Harry, something has happened, I know it!" she cried worriedly.

It was then that James, trying to calm her down called for Harry. When there was no answer he then ran from the living room to Harry's bedroom looking for him. He practically knocked the door down entering Harry's room, only to find no signs of life. He knew that the only way to calm his wife down was to find Harry and fast, so with his knowledge gained from years of working as an auror he cast a locating charm for one Harry James Potter on a piece of paper.

Name: Harry James Potter

Location: UNKNOWN

Status: UNKNOWN

James face was white, he couldn't think, his body somehow managed to walk back to he living room, where, as he entered he was stared upon by his wife. Lily seeing the expression of her husband knew something was wrong.

"James, where is Harry…. James please tell me, you have to tell me, JAMES?" she cried out again, all James could do was show here the printing of the location charm. Upon seeing it she gave one last cry before fainting again.

* * *

In a far away land, young Harry Potter appeared in front of a lone figure, never to be heard or seen from again from most of the wizarding world for a long time.

* * *

A/N: I know this kind of thing has been done before, in fact I am incorporating many ideas from similar fics I have read which are similar to this. I am also looking for a beta. Please read and review. 


	2. the search for Harry Potter

**Harry Potter: The Shadow Warrior**

**Chapter 2: the search for Harry Potter**

"Dumbledore, is there any sign of him?" asked Sirius.

"We are still searching, but rest assured we will find young Harry. I have had the old crowd looking for him since I was informed of his disappearance" Dumbledore assured him. With that, Sirius head vanished from the headmaster's fireplace. If one were to meet the headmaster right now they would see that the ever present twinkle in his eyes had greatly diminished, it had been a long time since he felt like this. The headmaster sat himself back down onto his chair, frankly he was stumped, he had tried many location charms, tracking charms and even magical devices that could virtually locate anyone in the world, yet he was unable to find the boy. He had taken blood from Nathan, James and Lily to feed his devices, which should have enabled them to locate anyone through the fidelius charm or any anti-tracking charms, however the devices all failed to produce any desirable results. He just hoped that the Order would manage to find some clues into his disappearance, even if it was only how he disappeared or who had taken him.

* * *

Sirius had been in contact with everyone from Dumbledore to the head of aurors Rufus Scrimgeour for the last day. Harry Potter was his godson, he knew that he never did act like a godfather in front of Harry, he had never even bought him a gift, but Harry was still his godson, and now that he had finally noticed that, he vowed that if Harry was found again things would be different. It was strange though, he only had few memories of Harry, ones that never included any real contact with the boy. He realized then how stupid he was, he had neglected his own godson. 

Sirius hoped that Harry was okay, that this was some kind of joke, or that the people that took him would give him back, but deep down he knew Harry Potter would not be seen again. Sirius also knew that the disappearance of Harry would crush James and Lily, sure they still had Nathan, but to loose a son still hurt, and if he was honest with himself, Sirius knew that the Potters made the same mistake that he had done, and ignored Harry in favour of Nathan, which meant that they had lost a son that they never took a chance to really know. Just knowing that fact would be like a stab in the heart. He was thinking all this as he walked back in to check on the Potters.

* * *

Lily had recovered from her faint and had hysterically asked if they had found her baby. You could see the strain that all this was having on her, and with her being pregnant this was not good. She was not doing well, once Remus mentioned to her that they were still looking, she had gone on a hunt through the house. It was some time later that Remus found her in Harry's room, together with several photos that had him in it, although if anyone were to look at the photos properly you would see that all of them never had him alone, most of them were family pictures with Harry in the background, or with Harry and Nathan as babies. Of course Lily knew this, she was the one to go looking for the pictures, she realized that she had never once taken a picture of Harry Potter doing something alone, this fact made her come to the realization that she did not even know her son that well. She could not remember when Harry had said his first word or even what word was said, she could not remember when he had started walking, what his first accidental magic was or even when he started to read, the fact that the books in his room were more advanced then anything for a five year old to read was not lost on her either. When she looked around his room, a room which she had rarely entered, she sadly admitted to herself, she could see books that were not filled with brightly coloured pictures that most five year old would read, no, instead she found spell books and theory books on magic. These books were more suited for Hogwarts second years and up, yet here the books were, clearly having been in use for a while. Inside his room she could smell his scent, she had even cast a spell so that his scent would not fade with time, it was a smell that she was familiar with yes but not overly familiar with it like James or even Nathan. It was a smell that did indeed remind her of her now lost son.

* * *

Lily knew that they ignored Harry a lot in favour of Nathan, to an extent that might even border neglect, after all it was Nathan that the prophecy spoke off. He was the one that might die some day, so in Lily's ever calculative mind she had thought to spend more time with Nathan and would make it up to Harry when he was older. Never in her worst nightmare would she have thought she would loose Harry before Nathan. She knew that Harry had run away, with the way they had treated him, it was a wonder why he had not tried this before, she had even noticed that she had forgotten to write Harry's name on his birthday cake along side Nathan's, was this what had pushed him over the edge she had briefly thought to herself. She had then lay down on Harry's bed promising to herself that if he would ever return, she would never ignore him again, this promise she had again made to the unborn child in her, she would never make the same mistake twice.

* * *

James Potter was in his room, the room he shared with his beloved wife. He had already searched the entire house, along with the surrounding areas, and yet he could not find any clues about where his son went or who had taken him. Surely no five year old could vanish like that without a trace, yet his own son had managed to do that. James knew that he was good at location charms, after all, wasn't it him and his follow marauders that managed to come up with the marauders map, a map which could even break through disguise charms and show the real names of people within Hogwarts. He had spent all his energy and knowledge trying to track down his son while Sirius went through all his contacts for help. Though, even he knew that if Dumbledore could not find him, using many of the same spells that he, himself had used then it was a futile effort. He, at first had thought that his spells were not working and had then tried his spells on Nathan, then Lily, though the result did prove positive in showing their location, proving that theory wrong. Now he was in his room waiting for word from Sirius of the efforts of Dumbledore and the ministry. While he was in his room, he had tried to remember everything he could about his boy, yet he found that memories of Harry were few and far between, how could he have done that to a child, a child that was of his own blood was the question he was asking himself now, while he sat on his desk with his head down in concentration. He to had made a vow to himself, the same vow that Lily and Sirius had made, a vow to never ignore his son when, not if, it was too painful to think they would never see his sun again, he found his son again.

* * *

Remus was in the Potters Living room, he was taking care of Nathan. The Potters were all busy, Lily was in Harry's room, while James was taking a rest in his own room. Remus desperately wanted to join the search but knew that his priority was Nathan. He could not let Nathan be taken like Harry. He could not understand how someone could just walk in here and take the boy, never did a thought of Harry running away had crossed his mind. Sure he knew that Harry was a loner, but he would never put this up to being ignored. Of course he did not know that Harry had only in his lifetime received present from his present, and even then they were only chocolate frogs or something along those lines. He had assumed that Sirius had always bought his godson some thing or other. After all Nathan received so many things that never would someone believe that Harry Potter, his brother was neglected most of the time. Remus could see the pain etched into James and Lily's face, a pain that only a parent could feel, a pain of loosing a child. He had owed James so much, what with James and the other marauders helping him through the full moon like they always did, and so he wanted to find Harry, if not for any other reason then to relieve the pain of James and Lily.

* * *

Nathan was playing in the living room, his uncle Remus was the only one here. He was too young to comprehend what happened, only that Harry was missing. Yesterday was his birthday and he had received many toys, one of them was a toy broomstick and it was this toy that he was playing with now. He didn't understand why everyone was not around, he didn't understand the hurt look of his parents, he was just content to play with his toys. He did notice however that his uncle Sirius kept on coming into the living room and whispering to uncle Remus about things, things he assumed were only for the adult to know and every time he would do this uncle Remus face would go into a frown. At first he tried looking for Harry in his room, but all he found there was his mommy, sleeping on the bed with pictures of him and the family, then he went looking around the house but he could not find him, he thought Harry was playing hide and seek and so would wait for Harry to give up on the game.

* * *

Far away, Harry Potter sat in the middle of a circle, the circle itself was made up of dark figures. If one looked closely you would be able to tell that this figures, even though they had a humanoid body, were not human, for one they had distinctively pointy ears. The clothes that this people wore were nothing like any wizard would wear or could even imagine, the clothes itself stuck to the skin, almost becoming like a second skin, then there was their cloak, it seemed as if it was made out of the air itself as it waved in the wind. This people sat in a circle contemplating what they would do with this human child. It had been many centuries since any of them had contact with a human, the last being Merlin, now here, one sat not older then five years old, and already the one to find him, an elder of the tribe name Ulthias had called the council together to grant him the adoption of this boy, while many others had argued and some even begged him to return the child back to the humans, believing he would bring them trouble

* * *

. 

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, I wont abandon this fic so don't worry, the idea has been in my head for months and has been hounding me to put it in writing. The lone figures have now been identified, so again thank you for the great reviews and please continue reading and reviewing.


	3. when Ginny met Harry

**Harry Potter: Shadow Warrior**

**When Ginny met Harry**

Ginny Weasley was the youngest of seven, the only daughter of the Weasley clan and also the first girl born to the Weasley's in generations, because of all this she always had to face the over protectiveness of not only her parents but also that of her 6 other brothers. Ginny Weasley was never allowed to do the things her brother did, like flying broom or wondering around Ottery St. Catchpole alone. Yet these were the things she wanted to do. Ever since she had first seen Bill and Charlie take flight on their brooms, she had dreamed about flying one of those, and there were a few times she had craved to go into town just to meet other people.

Her mother was the most protective over all of her other family members. Never once was she allowed to venture anywhere alone, although that would seem logical since she was a mere 5 year old girl. Ginny however never thought it fair, the twins at the age of four had already been sneaking out to the town and buying sweets and such. Bill and Charlie were a different matter all together as they already were in Hogwarts, and had been for awhile. Percy, well Percy was never any fun at all, and his idea of a good time was to do work, and he had joined Hogwarts this year too. Then of course there was Ron, he was one year older then her, he had already had his broom flight when Bill had taken him up last Christmas. It was just unfair, here all her brothers managed to do anything thy wanted and she was always left out of the fun.

On this day the sky was clear, the sun was shining. Ginny was in her garden, it was a small patch of land right on the edge of the Burrow's property area. The garden was first started by her mother to grow herbs, fruits and vegetable to be used in her cooking, but since Ginny had taken it over last year there were more exotic plants growing there too. The garden not only held roses, lilies or chives but had plants such as spring crocus to fairy foxgloves. She loved the garden, it was a place she could escape from here family for just a while, here she could take a moment to let her imaginations, her fantasies to go wild. Here was where she reminisced about the boy she had dreamt about so long ago.

Ever since she was young she could remember having dreams about a boy, a boy with dark, uncontrollable hair, emerald green eyes that showed sadness and longing for love. The boy she had dreamed about was a year older then her. Every time she dreamed about that boy her dreams were incredibly clear, so clear in fact that she could remember every detail of those dreams till today although the dream had stopped just a year ago. Those dreams were not great nor were they a nightmare, it was as if she was living inside the boys head. This would disturb any normal person, but to Ginny Weasley this was the high point of her days before. She would be there when the boy sneaked peeks at his parents dotting on his brother, a brother who seemed to get all their parents attention, she would be with the boy when he discovered new magic, magic that he could do wandlessly. The boy, she had discovered through her dreams, was a genius, she could not understand most of what the boy was learning, it was magic that seemed similar to what Percy and Charlie had said they were learning in Hogwarts, yet the boy was only a year older then her. She had cried whenever the boy asked himself why, why did his parents not love him as much as they did their brother, she had been excited when the boy himself was excited at learning new magic. She had frowned every time the boy was happy just receiving meagre gifts from his parents while his brother received extravagant gifts from an unaccountable number of people. When she would wake up after those dreams she would think back about the boy, she had always thought that the boy needed a hug so bad, she had even tried to convey those feeling once in the dreams but to no avail. Through her dreams she found out that the boys name was Harry, and his brother's name was Nathan. She always wondered whether this was the same Nathan as the Boy-who-lived. She thought that if it was then she would not like him that much, not because he was more loved then his brother but because she would expect him to take of his other brother. After all she did come from a family that took care of each other so to think about a child left in neglect not only from their parents but brother was unconceivable to her. Then last year, her dreams stopped, the last dream she had was of the boy running up to his room and crying, she didn't know why, but he was crying. Inside his head she could hear the mantra of 'take me away, I want to go away to a place I will be loved'.

That day, after she had woken up from that dream she had cried, she had cried for the boy that never got any love from his parents, she had cried for the boy that was neglected by his brother and she had cried for the boy that had been ignored by the world. That day, she knew something was more wrong then just her dream, she had a feeling of loss, a feel similar to that of loosing a family member, however it was slightly different, she would not know it then but it was a feeling one would associate to loosing the person they truly loved. That feeling along with the dream she had made her heart break. She had spent the whole day in her garden then, trying to take the pain away from her mind and heart.

Now, she longed to see the boy, she wanted to see if he was okay, she wanted to see how much he had learnt since she had last dreamt about him, she wanted to see if he now had happiness in his eyes and last but not least she wanted to see him just to give him the hug that she had tried to give him many times before.

* * *

In a far away place, a boy could be seen among the borders of what appeared to be the beginnings of a forest. The boy appeared to be carrying a spear and there was a shadow of what seemed like a bow being carried on his shoulders along with a bag of arrows. The boy looked as if he was hunting, and in fact that was precisely what he was doing. The boy slowly disappeared as he traversed deeper into the forest. 

The boy was part of the legendry Shadow Elves, elves that had broken of from ancestral elders when a long forgotten war was in progress. The Shadow Elves were born from the group of those ancient elves trained for war, assassination and stealth. After the war, when the Shadow Elves had broke of from the rest they had continued their war like ways, they had their children start an intense training from the age of 8, the training would only stop once they were deemed ready. Their magic was refined over the years that they could control all the elements of the world. The magic they had combined with the inherited traits from a past war era had turned them into an unbeatable race.

The boy was in training, his training right now involved him staying by himself in the forest for a week. Upon closer inspection one would notice that the boy had an unusual scar on his forehead, a scar with the shape of a lightning bolt, yes this boy was Harry Potter, the lost Potter twin. The task should have been an easy one, after all he had spent so many hours in this forest that he practically knew everything about it. He had been in the forest for two days without any problems, in fact the last two days had been easy for him, but now as he ventured deeper into the forest he realised that he was getting lost. If he had taken a moment to think he would have realised that the distance he travelled should not have brought him to any yet unexplored parts of the forest that he had entered, yet he did not recognize his surroundings. All he could do now was turn back, but as he turned something caught his eye, a clearing in the forest. The light was beaming through from the area of the clearing, tempting Harry to approach it.

This was amazing, it seamed that it was not only a clearing, as he cleared the forest he noticed that indeed the forest had completely stopped. This was not a clearing but more of an exit from the forest. This was not the most amazing of it though, as he exited the forest, a vision of a girl came into view. The girl was tending to her garden, the girl in sight had stunning red hair, and as Harry watched her from his position, he marvelled at the site of how as the light reflected of her hair it made glow.

* * *

Ginny Weasley felt someone staring at her, and as she turned to where she thought that someone might be she froze in shock. There he was, Harry, the boy that had plagued her dream for so many years. She was glad though, his eyes showed one of peace, love and happiness, and yet there was the determination that he had always had. The determination was that which drove his learning, it was the one that made him a survivor. Seeing him there, she ran to him, she ran straight into him and gave him a hug. 

Harry was shocked to see the girl running to him, however he did not feel any threat coming from her and so still in shock failed to get out of her way as she jumped into him with arm wide open. He was then more in shock as she held onto him so hard for a while before she let go.

"Hello, Harry! I'm so glad to see you" she exclaimed, this did not help his state of shock, it did however do the opposite and made it worse.

* * *

**A/N:** thank again for all your reviews and I promise there will be much more dialogue in the next chapter. 

**Carolquin:** thanks for pointing that out to me, I often have trouble between this/these when typing fast.

**Harry Foureyes:** I tried spacing out the paragraphs but even when I try to place two empty lines before each new sentence/paragraph it changes back to one when I save it. Remus is more ignorant then anything else, after all even if he does care for Harry, he cares more for Nathan. He has never paid attention to Harry without knowing any better assumes that his parent do pay the same amount of attention to Harry that they do to Nathan.


	4. the return

**Harry Potter: Shadow Warrior**

**The return**

Harry Potter was excited, you see, for a boy that had been training most of his life to become a shadow warrior, would take a lot to excite. Yet Harry Potter was not in a battle, nor was he in his homeland of the Shadow Elves. No, in fact he was back where he had been born, back in a place he dreaded so much. This place was the wizarding world. Harry Potter had long ago left the wizarding world, a wizarding world that had most probably forgotten who he was now, he assumed. The only person he had any contact with from this world was his girlfriend Ginny Weasley. To say she was his girlfriend was putting it lightly, no, she was more then just that, she was his soul mate.

He remembered back to when they met, almost 9 years ago. The day he had gotten lost in the forest.

_Flashback_

"_Hello, Harry! I'm so glad to see you" she exclaimed, this did not help his state of shock, it did however do the opposite and made it worse._

'_How did this girl know his name, why was she acting as if she had known me for so long and why do I feel like I know her' he asked himself._

"_Ummm… who are you and …do I know you" he finally spoke up, after he recollected his thoughts._

"_OH, sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm Ginny Weasley" she replied, embarrassed when she realised that he did not know her._

"_Ginny Weasley?" he repeated her answer, still unsure of this person that was standing in front of him._

"_Yup, Ginny Weasley and you are Harry Potter" She replied with a cheerful tone in her voice, a tone, Harry thought, that did not suit the situation he was in. I mean who would be cheerful when such a confusing event was taking place._

"_And… how do I know you, or should the question be how do you know me?" he asked again, still getting more confused as the conversation continued._

"_uhh… that's a bit harder to answer, I guess you could say I dreamed about you, but not a normal dream you know, like I was dreaming inside of your head" she explained to him, hoping he would understand from her crude answer._

"_Inside my head?" asked Harry, what did that mean, this conversation was just getting more confusing as it carried on._

"_Ya… like I was you in my dreams" she explained again, desperate to find the words that best described it so he would understand. Upon seeing that the confused look on his face deepened she hastily tried to explain further. "I was there when you sneaked peeks at your parents who ignored you in favour of you brother, I was there when you learnt all those spells and I can tell you that the first spell you ever learnt was a spell to make things fly, I was there on your birthday, when you would be so happy to receive just a chocolate frog when your brother got many presents… I was even there when you would cry and ask why your parent loved your brother more then they did you. I remember after those times I'd try so hard to hug you."_

_Harry's eyes were wide open as she described her dream, nobody, not even the elves knew what his first spell was nor the fact that most times he had asked the question of why his parents never loved him did he feel a comforting force, a force that almost seemed like a hug, engulf him, calming him down. In fact the calming effect of the force was most probably the only thing that made him able to take the neglect that was brought upon him by the Potters._

_End Flashback._

* * *

He was here now, against all his better judgement, because her birthday was soon, just eleven more days to go, he was going to surprise her on her birthday and he wanted to get her something special. She was turning fourteen and he wanted to get her something special. Yes, today was his birthday, but he really didn't care. The elves, his new family did celebrate his birthday before he came here, but to him his birthday was nothing special compared to Ginny's, that alone a testament to how much he cared for her. It was odd though because when he left the elves to come to the wizarding world the elves acted sad, more so was his mentor and adopted father Ulthias. He wondered about this all the way here to the place where wizards did most of their shopping, Diagon Alley.

He had been to Diagon Alley before, when he was still living with the Potter's, he had always thought that it was an amazing place, a place where wizards could go to get almost anything they wanted from potion supplies to pets of all kinds, and rumours were that if you ventured into Knockturn Alley, an alley which was connected to the ever famous Diagon Alley, that you could get human body parts, for what use, he had no idea though.

So, with great excitement, he reached to tap the brick, the brick which when tapped would open the doorway to Diagon Alley, three up and two across. For any normal wizard you would require the use of a wand to tap the brick so that the doorway would open, but Harry was no ordinary wizard, he was a shadow warrior, and as that was the case, was trained in wandless magic.

To no surprise to him, the doorway did open and as he stood at the entrance of Diagon Alley, a place he had last visited more then ten years ago, he could not help but stare in obvious wonder of the place. Overrun by wizards and witches, all busy going from shop to shop, it was still an amazingly wonderful place. He stood there for several minutes just gawking at the splendours this place had to offer.

His eyes then ventured to the signs in front of the shops, the first being the cauldron shop then the apothecary. He could see gold cauldrons, silver cauldrons and bronze cauldrons displayed in the window of the cauldron shop, turning towards the apothecary, he laid eyes on ingredients such as spider legs, bezoar's and aconite. He was good with potions but it was not something that he was passionate about, yet seeing these two shops still amazed him.

As he walked down the alley towards his first destination he could not help but to look at every shop there was. His destination was Gringotts wizarding bank, a bank that was entirely run by goblins. The wizards had been using goblin banking for centuries as it was the most secure means to keep their money. Unknown to them though was the fact that goblins had been in the banking business even before wizards had kept their money with them. In fact it was the High elves, the first and most powerful kinds of elves that had entrusted the protection of their treasures too the goblins in the first place. A long time ago when the shadow elves were still part of this world they had started an account with the goblins, and account so old that it was estimated that with interest building up for several centuries that the balance in the vault was in the thirteen figures value. Probably, if not the richest then one of the richest vault that Gringotts had. The vaults itself would only let a Shadows Warriors threw, it was charmed by both the shadow elves and the goblins with protection spells of many different kinds and was one of the most secure vaults that they also had.

Finally, Harry reached Gringotts. It was pretty early in the morning so the lines were still not that long, and so he lined up among one of the shorter lines. It did not take long before he reached the goblin teller. The goblin teller took one look at him before his eyes widened, he noticed the power radiating off him, the power he had been thought a long time ago, a power thought to be lost forever, the power of a shadow warrior. Immediately he pressed a button below the counter, a button that would only alert the boss about a object of interest being shown to the teller, he was hoping the boss would come soon.

Harry of course saw what the teller was doing but paid it no heed. He just wanted his money so that he could go and buy Ginny a present for her birthday. He knew that the button would alert someone, be it the goblin warriors or the head of Gringotts, but he didn't want to have any trouble and wanted to settle this fast. He walked up to the teller and noticed the shocked look he had plastered on his face.

"Excuse me but could I go to my vault" he tried to ask, only to receive silence as a reply. It was mere minutes later that another goblin came out and approached him, the teller still staring at him in shock.

Unfortunately, and to no surprise to him the other goblin which had just approached him did not take him to his vault. The goblin had approached him with a request from the head of Gringotts to see him immediately. Anyone from the wizarding world would have thought this odd, because the head of Gringotts had never even allowed the Minister of Magic to see him, he had used representatives to relay any request he had ever had to the Minister and any other wizard. Harry, however was no ordinary wizard, and due to the fact that he did not know much about the customs of the wizarding world or eve the goblin world thought this to be fairly normal as he had see the recognition of what he truly was from the goblin at the teller. So, he had thought that the head would want to meet the long lost shadow warrior.

The goblin he was following was walking pretty fast, not even slowing down at corner to look if he would bump into something. The corridor he was walking through now was, like everywhere else made of stone walls, however there were portraits of goblins on the wall, the portraits were the wizard kind, which meant that they were moving and talking to each other. At a glance anyone could see that the pictures portrayed goblins of great importance. He assumed that it was probably previous head of Gringotts, and the portraits were a tribute to them.

He was so distracted by the portraits that he had barely noticed the goblin he was following stop. Luckily for him, the years of training had built his reaction time to such an extent that he managed to stop mere inches away from the goblin. In front of him was a door, a door clearly different from all the other doors he had passed since walking here. The door was made of what appeared to be oak, framing the door was bronze plating with intricate designs engraved on it. The door itself was carved with pictures of goblins fighting away dragons, snakes and many different creatures, and if you looked closely there was one even fighting a human. Before he could completely observe the door, it opened.

"Hello the shadow warrior" he heard a voice from the other side.

* * *

A/n: sorry I haven't updated for a while but I had to move house and also I just finished my exams. Ill try to update sooner. And thanks for all your reviews too. 


	5. Goblins, Ice cream’s and Reunions

**Harry Potter: Shadow Warrior**

**Goblins, Ice cream's and Reunions**

He could not see who or what had spoken, the room on the other side was pitch black. Even with his enhanced senses from years of training he was unable to pick out any clue of what was on the other side. He realised that no other sound save for the mysterious voice could be heard from the room. It didn't take a genius to realise that the room was charmed for this to happen, if not the room then the door, and Harry, even though not a genius was smarter then the ordinary wizard.

'Why would this person want to hide his identity' a question that had just passed through Harry's mind. Years of being a shadow warrior made him more cautious about people, even more so when one hid their identity so thoroughly like the person in the room across him. Yet this person knew what he was and to his knowledge none in this world had seen a shadow elf yet alone a shadow elf in a few hundred years. How then could some one even identify him for what he was.

"Come now shadow elf, I wish you no harm, I merely wanted to meet you, it has been ages since I saw one of your kind" from the darkened room stepped out a goblin.

You could easily see that this was no ordinary goblin, for one, power was radiating from him, then there was the robe he wore, they looked like silk but Harry could tell that it was anything but. If he were to guess, the material was probably a manifestation of magic itself, he had seen several elders who could manifest their magic like this, it was similar to transfiguration, however, unlike transfiguration, only magic could even scratch the manifestation. If done correctly, only the strongest magic would be able to damage it, something akin to the Unforgivables. The robe seemed like a second skin to him, the fabric seemingly flowing across his body. It was lavender in colour and shined, even amongst the little light that there was within the corridor, an effect definitely done intentionally by the use of his magic.

His posture was one that spoke of power and intelligence, he was not a being to be messed with, even by a shadow elf. From what he had said, Harry had already gathered that he was at least a few hundred years old to begin with. He knew of shadow elves, he also had implied that he had at least seen one in his lifetime. How old he was exactly, he couldn't tell.

Harry looked closely, trying to find any signs that would give him more clues to who, what or how old was this being in front of him, what he found confused him, there were runes tattooed on his hands, tattoo's that, Harry assumed, most probably extended from his hand to his arms, then from there to the rest of his body. There were too few runes to make out if they were of a familiar kind or of something completely different to Harry. All he knew was that the few runes he could see were each radiating their own powerful magical aura. He assumed that the runes were used as magical foci. That frightened him, if he was right then theoretically, the runes would each work together to focus ones magic to such a concentrated level that even a tickling charm could blow through the most powerful shield he could erect. He had heard legend of people who had gone through an incredibly painful and sometime deadly ritual to get this kind of power, but as far as he had heard the ritual was long forgotten. Even the shadow elves never dared to go through the ritual, to them the ritual was something taboo.

However, Harry knew that anyone who had gone through the ritual, and was successful was to be respected, they were not to be shunned. The legends that he had heard had spoken about the purity of heart one needed to go through such a ritual, also the being magical core had to be strong to initiate such a ritual. If the being had both in great amount then only was he even able to go through with the ritual, still never being guaranteed of the success. He remembered then that in the tales he had heard, the ritual had come to be called Rufoci.

"I have never met a being who has gone through the Rufoci before, I was under the impression that the Rufoci was a long extinct ritual, tell me sir, how then have you been able to do it successfully." Harry asked, forgetting about his manners due in the presence of such a rare and incredible site.

"Ah, so you recognize the ritual, yes, I remember that the elves feared this ritual, after all this ritual was what almost cost an entire clan to fall was it not, I believe that the tale was still strong, at least since last I met with your kind." He replied, not really answering his question.

"There are many tales related to the Rufoci, however we are getting off topic sir, I asked how you had successfully gone through the ritual, and if I may ask another question, why would you want to meet me?" Harry relented on.

The ancient goblin laughed, "Do I appear so young? When I was but a youngling the ritual was still very much active in this world. Have you not heard of the wars between the goblin nation and the wizards? Have you not heard of the steps we goblins took in the old days to defeat such an aggressive race, or the extreme's that the wizards went through to gain more power? After all your brethren, whom I believed, are called house elves now, were in the war with us."

It took a while for Harry to understand what was being said, the war that had taken place almost seven hundred years ago. He had learned of the war from the story tellers of the shadow elves, the one that had also told him about the Rufoci.

The story told of how wizards invaded the land of goblins, of how the goblins fought back and how a single tribe of elves had joined the goblins against the wizards. Both the goblins and humans had done many things to get stronger, some delving into dark magic, the intelligent beings from all races created new spells that were incredibly powerful. It was at this time that the magical revolution for this world had started, and just as it had started with the war it had ended too with the victory going to the wizards. The goblins were stripped of most of their land, but worst of was the elven tribe that had helped in the war, they were placed under a magical bind, similar to a magical contract, however the difference was the binding was forced and would follow every generation that came after the person who was bind. That was how house elves were created, once from such strong warrior, now to slaves. The wizards at that time had rumoured only to have won because of the vast number of people that had gone through the Rufoci, how this people could have gone through the ritual no body knew, since the Rufoci needed one of pure heart to successfully cast it.

"You cannot be that old, goblins do not live that long, for you to have been alive at that time would make you close to seven hundred years old." Harry argued, not believing that the goblin in front of him was that old, and if he really was then he was not a goblin.

The goblin smiled at this remark, "Have you not heard of Nicolas Flamel, why cant a goblin live this long if a wizard has done the same, after all wizards, naturally, have a shorter average life span then goblins"

"Nicolas Flamel?" Harry had no idea who this person was, and if what the goblin was implying was true then it would mean that there was a wizard just as old as the goblin in front of him.

"Yes, Nicolas Flamel, known through out the human world as the greatest alchemist to ever live, the creator of the philosophers stone." The ancient goblin answered "what the world does not know is that when we were both young we knew each other, through our hard work we managed to create the philosophers stone. When the war broke out though, we were pitted against each other. In the end we managed to work together to stop the war, it was one of the reasons the goblins did not go the way of the house elves."

Harry was growing impatient, this, to him was useless knowledge. What did he care if they were both really as old as he said they were? "That is great and all, but what does it do with me, even if you are really that old, which means that, yes you have seen shadow elves and yes that ritual was probably still strong at that time, why would you want to see me." He voiced his question, irritation evident in his voice.

"Finally then we will come to the point" the goblin stated "for as long as I have lived, and for all the wars I have been through and those that I have seen, I haven't felt an evil as I feel approaching now. An evil that once was believed destroyed will return. The wizards know of this evil, it is after all brought fort by one of their own. He lived not long ago reeking havoc on their world before he was destroyed. Unfortunately he has returned, and he is gathering his forces. He is no more limiting his attacks on humans, but of all races."

"You know as I do that I am not from this world. I am sorry but I will not join this fight" Harry interrupted.

"Ah, but you will, and I am not asking for assistance, no, I am merely saying that if you ever find need of our help just ask and we will gladly help, this hand of friendship will only go out to you shadow warrior and no one else, for in you I see loyalty to those you trust and I wish to be in that circle." The ancient goblin replied. "I must leave you now, I am old, and am in need of rest, go on with your business and heed what I have said, if ever you need to contact me come here and ask for Kragnouk, ancestor of Ragnok" and with that the Kragnouk gave a small wave before disappearing back in the door.

* * *

It was later in the day that Harry had exited Gringotts, his transaction being done. That long talk with Kragnouk had left him confused, however one thing he knew for sure, he would not join in a fight, especially against Voldemort, Harry knew that he had defeated the evil wizard once and had gained nothing out of it, so what was the point in doing it again. 

As he walked down Diagon Alley he noticed Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlour. Realising that he needed a break after the strenuous event at Gringotts, Harry decided that a quick break would do no difference. After all he was only here to buy Ginny a gift, the day was still early, and he reasoned it wouldn't take that long to get her a gift.

He remembered coming here when he was young, when his parent bought Nathan an ice cream, he had wanted one then but never voiced it out, after all he did not think his parents would buy it for him. The ice cream looked so delicious then, some akin to a delicacy in the eyes of the young boy. Now as he gazed upon the choices of ice cream those feeling's returned, unfortunately, along with those feeling came the memory of why he longed for one in the first place, never really getting any, yet seeing someone right in front of him enjoying so deeply would do that to a young boy. The shadow realm never had anything like ice cream, after all it was the muggles that had created it first, before it was then adopted by the wizards, most other races never enjoyed it as their taste buds were to sensitive for such a thing, this of course included the elves. To them, this delicious treat created pain in their mouths, something not unlike a brain freeze that humans would get, only much worse.

A man with a kind and gentle face appeared behind the counter, for a brief second Harry thought that he had seen the look of recognition and shock in the mans face. Upon looking back though he could see no traces, believing that it was all in his imagination Harry continued to decide what he wanted. He definitely wanted a flavour to remember, not something disgusting, not something plain. He finally spotted one interesting one, it was called PixChocaNilla. It was described as a mixture of chocolate and vanilla ice cream, ordinary in of itself, however there was also pixy dust mixed into the ice cream.

* * *

Harry sat down in one of the tables at Florean Fortescue's tables outside. It was still pretty early outside, but as the day grew on more and more people could be seen. There were of course several children at the ice cream parlour, all with the same gleam of excitement that Harry had in their eyes. 

Harry's ice cream, to his great delight, was delicious. As a kid he always loved his chocolate frogs, so it came to no surprise to him that he would love the chocolate part of the ice cream just as much, what surprised him was the combination of the vanilla and chocolate which was perfectly blended together with the pixy dust giving of a taste of not only sugary sweetness but an extra explosion of an indescribable flavour.

If Harry was not enjoying his ice cream so much he might have noticed that the attendant at the counter had changed from the kind man that had served him just now to a woman about the same age as the man. He might have also noticed the man come back to the shop, not alone however, but with a friend, and the man along with said friend sit down at the table in the corner, occasionally glancing over at him.

* * *

"You are right Florean, that is definitely him. The long lost Potter has finally been found. Have you already contacted Albus, he will know what to do" the friend spoke to the Florean, both seating at a table in the corner, observing the boy that was enjoying his ice cream way too much. 

"Yes I have, they will be here shortly, but tell me Everard, this boy was supposedly away from the wizarding world since he was five, how then do you explain his aura being so powerful. Such an aura cannot be created without the continual practice of magic, and unless you have been holding out on me, I believe you have not sold a wand to him yet, so again I ask how can one who has been away from the wizarding world for a decade and also one without a wand have such a strong aura." Asked the ice cream seller.

"Those are question's no one but that boy can answer, and no I have not sold him a wand, I would have known. However, there is a possibility that he had obtained one from another wand maker, I know that I am the only one in Britain, but there are still many more around the world." The man named Everard replied.

"Where do you think he has been all this time, for a five year old to go missing for a decade then reappear out of the blue, even in the wizarding world that is unusual is it not. Not to explain that I feel intimidated in his presence and it takes a lot to intimidate me as you know old friend" Fortescue inquired, still staring at the boy.

"Again that is something only the boy can answer, as for being intimidated, even I have that feeling when ever I look at him. He has the right aura to intimidate people, it is a fighter's aura, and as you said his aura is strong." Everard replied, trying his best to answer his friend's questions.

* * *

When Harry had finished his ice cream, a treat that he would remember for a long time, he noticed something wrong. His instincts started to kick back in, he could feel eyes on him. As he turned to look at the direction where the feeling seemed the strongest, his eyes met those of the man that had served him the ice cream. He noticed that the man was not alone. Both men looked away as soon as they noticed Harry's attention directed at them. 

At that moment Harry decided to leave. He quickly got up, ready to make a dash for it, again he noticed that both men had their attention on him. This time however, even when they noticed that Harry was looking at them, they never looked away.

Harry quickly started walking away from the ice cream parlour. He still could feel their eyes on him, now he knew he needed to get away. He realised that that look of recognition on the ice cream man's face, the very one he had passed off as just his own imagination, was in fact real. He knew now that he had to get away fast. As he was thinking about all of this he failed to look where he was going, again bad judgement on his part, and soon he collided with something in his path.

Only because of the years training did he manage to keep his balance. Harry looked up, only to come face to face with a pair of familiar blue twinkling eyes. He still remembered those eyes, he remembered that this was the eyes of his parents mentor, Dumbledore. He did not know this persons first name, all he remembered was that this person was famous in the wizarding world, his fame come because of the power he wielded not only in magic but also in politics.

Now he needed to get away badly, this wizard would definitely recognize him, he looked around, all the time trying to hide his face. As he turned he was met with a face that he had not ever wished to see again, a face that haunted him in his dream along with two other faces with it.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but as I said on my profile page I was in Sydney and unfortunately had no time to write. That said, I need to explain this chapter, the beginning is more important then you think. 

Again thank you for all the wonderful reviews and please continue to do so.


	6. Never forgiven, never forgotten

**Harry Potter: Shadow Warrior**

**Never forgiven, never forgotten**

Lily Potter was in her kitchen at Potter Manor when she had gotten the Floo call from Albus Dumbledore. Apparently, a new rumour was being spread around of her long lost son being in Diagon alley. Over the years so many rumour were spread about her son, and in the beginning she had gotten her hopes up whenever there was a call, unfortunately all the rumours were dead ends, false information or some form of prank calls. So, nobody could blame her when Albus Dumbledore had called her and told her about a sighting in Diagon Alley.

This time however Albus was very insistent that she followed. He seemed to think this was the real thing, but Lily, over the years had learned never to keep her hopes up.

"Lily, please come along, even if it's a hoax, you will still get a chance to enjoy the atmosphere of Diagon alley. After all a bit of fresh air never hurt anyone." Dumbledore insisted not for the first time.

"Fine, but just for a while, I still have to get lunch ready for James and the kids." Lily had finally given in, they had been going back and forth for several minutes, both getting more and more frustrated up to this point.

Dumbledore face vanished from the fireplace minutes before Lily took a handful of Floo powder, threw it in the fireplace, stepped in and shouted Diagon Alley.

* * *

Stepping out of the fireplace in the leaky cauldron, she was immediately met by Dumbledore. However, it seemed that he was not alone. Alastor Moody stood to Dumbledore's right hand side, his magical eye scanning the room for any suspicious activity, next to him was Kingsley Shacklebot whom seemed relaxed and unimposing. 

"Lily, sorry about the company, but I quite forgot that I had a meeting with the auror department today, of course this take precedents above all that however." Albus explained upon seeing Lily's surprised expression as her gaze fell on the aurors.

She waved off the explanation by asking him to lead the way into Diagon Alley. Her doubts were still clearly evident by the carefree and reluctant way she followed the Headmaster and the two aurors past the brick wall and into the alley. The fresh air that assaulted her was refreshing. She had rarely came to the alley anymore, the only times were when the kids had to buy school supplies, and even then her husband had been the ones too take the kids in the last two years. She just didn't feel like leaving the house anymore then was necessary.

After she had learned of the disappearance of her son, and when the attempts of locating had failed, Lily had locked up Harry room. The only ones able to enter it were her and her husband. She had kept everything the way it was, only changing it when she found things that belonged to him, which she then added into the room. She had cast a spell that would keep his scent in that room so as never to forget it. It was her guilt and longing, and a meagre attempt to remember the child that she had lost through her own inactions that made her do this. In that room she would spend many hours, be it day or night, just trying to reminisce about her son. In the beginning, when people would call and pass rumours of sightings, she would go herself and check out the location, and when she would find nothing she would then retreat into that room, take out the photo album that she had created to store all the photos which she could find of him, many of them just having him at the side, never the true focus of the picture, and just stare at the pictures for hours on end. There were many a times when she had fallen a sleep in that room crying herself to sleep.

It was because of this that she had rarely ventured out of the house, always being in that room, when not in that room just hanging around the house, and even when she went out she would not venture far from the house, furthest distance she would go would be the town centre near her house.

She gazed around the alley, it was as if she was experiencing it for the first time, everything looked so great. She could not believe that she had not come here for close to two years. She saw the cauldron shop on her left and the apothecary on the right, in front of her, a little further on was Quality Quidditch Supplies. Memories of her first time ever coming to the alley crept up to her. How she was led here by Professor McGonagall with her parents, how she had stared at all the amazing things in the windows, the goblins at Gringotts had given her a fright, and the ice cream at Florean Fortescue's was the most delicious she had ever tasted. She could not believe that she had kept away from this amazing place for close to two years.

She followed the Headmaster and the two men as they passed Eeylops, then Flourish and Blott's. As they approached Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlour she saw someone walking towards the headmaster in a hurry. She knew that the man had not seen the headmaster in front of him, by this time even Dumbledore had stopped and was starring momentarily at the man before the man walked into him. She saw the man keep himself from falling, the way it was done spoke of years of training. She saw as the man looked up, then suddenly the man seemed panicked, his muscles tensed, his head looked around wildly until his eyes came to gaze upon her own.

Emerald green eyes met emerald green eyes. She knew immediately who he was, there across from her stood her son, the son she had lost so long ago.

**  
**

* * *

His nightmare was coming true, for years since he was in the elven world he had contemplated how life would have been if he ever was taken back by his old family. How he would be always in the shadow of his twin, always being neglected and never loved. His contemplation had turned into nightmares, how he would be forcefully taken back to the Potters and have to go through life like how he had used too. 

Now, in front of him stood the source of his nightmares, Lily Potter, his mother. If he was in a panic prior to this, it was nothing compared to how he felt now, whatever mental shields he held up were now falling apart, his mind was a mess and was getting messier as the seconds moved on.

* * *

Miles away, in the village of Ottery St. Catchpole, in a house that could only be held up by magic, on the third landing, a girl opened her eyes in shock, her restful slumber broken from the link she shared with the boy she loved. At first she thought that the shock was caused by her mothers yell to get up, after a moment she realised that the emotions were not her own, she then realised where it truly was coming from. 

She could feel the panic that he was in, she knew what kind of panic that was since she was so closely bonded with him. It was his fear which she felt through the bond mostly at night when Harry was having nightmare of his old family. What really confused her was that the bond was extremely strong, she knew that Harry was going to surprise her with something so he had closed off the bond, but just then, when the bond had resurfaced it was too strong for it to have traversed the elven realm to where she was, in fact, the bond was strong enough that Harry had to be in England it self.

She did not know what to do, his mental barriers had broken down enough only for his emotions to break through, his thoughts were still blocked from her, no matter how hard she tried she could not get a reading on where he was at this moment. In vain she waited for any sign, any thought, anything at all to break through his failing mental shields to alert her to where he was.

* * *

Lily Potter stood in shock, in all the years that had passed since the disappearance, all the false information and sightings, she had given up hope of ever seeing her son again. True, her heart broke everyday, her guilt overwhelming her every time she had stepped in to his room, he was now here. Her silent prayers had finally been answered, she had finally found her son. 

Her ecstasy was soon ended one she had seen the look in his eyes, his emerald green eyes that was so much like hers. His eyes were filled, not with love for a mother you would expect a lost child to have, no, his eyes were filled with resentment, fear, not of getting lost again but of being so close to her. There was no hatred in his eyes though, and that above all was the thing that broke her heart the most.

The boy in front of her had every right to hate her, that was the one thing that she had prepared for, not the fear. The resentment was not so strong as to be called hatred, and it was not purely directed at her. His resentment seemed to have risen from the trapped state that he was in, and she had to agree that anyone in his position right now would feel trapped.

* * *

"Hello there Mr. Potter, I cannot tell you what a pleasure and a relief it is for us to have finally found you, I am sure your family feels the same way" Dumbledore had initiated the conversation between them. 

"I can't say the feeling is mutual old man, now if you would let me be on my way I shall have to bid you good day" Harry attempted, trying his best to keep his emotions out of his voice.

"Come now Mr. Potter, we are here to bring you back, to take you back home to your family, where you belong." Dumbledore had replied, the man not taking no for an answer.

"I do not belong here, my place is not with the Potter, I left them many years ago, why do you think I have been gone for so long, listen old man, you shall let me leave here, allow me my rights in this matter, allow me my god given choice to leave here to the place where I. Really. Belong." Harry had tried once more, his panic still not settling down, his body unconsciously moving into a battle stance, ready for an attack.

"Harry…" Lily had finally gotten out of her shock, trying to master up something to say, something to convince her child to come back home with her. "Harry please…" that was all she could manage, nothing she could think of, she knew, could right the wrongs that she had committed so long ago, nothing she could think of could convince her child to return home with her.

* * *

He did not even turn to look at her, intent to keep his eyes on the old man, conveying his resolve not to go with them clearly through unsaid words. From the corner of his eyes he could see that the two men that were in the group were ready to strike. He could not blame them though, he knew from their aura's that they were man of action, man that shot first and asked questions later. His fighting stance did not help this, he acknowledged to himself, after all, he probably was send off signals of hostility now, something this men would not take kindly too. 

He knew that these people would not allow him to go freely, he could see it in Dumbledore's eyes. He could see the determination fixed on the mans face, the reason he was not taking no for an answer. His battle instinct was now on full alert, his hand went towards his pocket.

Unknown to the people around him, elves never needed wands, and so when he was there he had of course learned wandless magic. As the years progressed though, he had realised that he was not using his magic at an optimum efficiency level. Through years of research and discussions with some of the elders he had learned of a way that enabled the humans to focus their magic. It was not a wand like many would believe to be the optimum foci, no, the elves knowledge of the wizarding world was ancient, and in that time the wizards had used staffs. Staffs were incredibly hard to control, as you had to have a disciplined mind and a control over your magic that almost none of the wizards or witches did have. It had taken him a while to find out how to create a staff, it was not an easy task by any means. A lot of magic was involved with its creation, including that of blood magic. He had even enlisted the help of several elders to imbue the staff with certain elven magic. The staff could only be used by him, his blood that was used in its creation made sure of that. It now lay in his pocket, the very same pocket that he was reaching towards now.

He was in the process of analyzing which of his targets would be the best choice to take down first, he knew that Dumbledore would be the hardest to win against, and even a surprise attack would be wasted on him as he probably would easily defend against it. Then there was the man with the fake eye, his aura spoke of someone who had great amounts of skill and experience, not as much as Dumbledore, but still a worthy adversary. Then there was the last man, yes he had experience and skill, and was probably an above average wizard, but he knew that this guy would be the easiest one to defeat first, and even if he was the weakest, one man down meant that there was one less wand against him.

* * *

Kingsley had seen the movement of his hand, unlike his companions he could not see through fabric or walls, all he knew at that moment was the person in front of him was going to strike. Without even thinking, he raised his wand and fired a stunner at the man in front of him. It was then that all hell broke loose.

* * *

**A/N: ** I know there are a lot of questions in this chapter but please bare with me, everything will be answered in due time. Thank you for all the reviews, and please continue to read and review. Like I said in the beginning, I wont abandon this fic. Oh and I might or might not add event from DH in here, still have to decide on that. For those of you who like tragic romance please read my one shot A Hidden Love. I'm sad to day that I never got any reviews for that so I don't know if its good or bad. So if you want too… **:-P**

Next chapter will obviously have a fight scene in it.

Please continue to Read and Review.


	7. The battle of the unconquerable staffs

Warning: this chapter has spoilers of The Deathly Hallows in it. If you haven't read DH yet skip this chapter and come back to it later on.

**Harry Potter: Shadow Warrior**

**The battle of the unconquerable staffs**

Harry saw the stunner coming, he knew that this man would probably have been the first one to break. He quickly dodged the stunner by falling to the ground and rolling to the left. Before he even completed the roll he had shot a wandless stunner back at the man whom had first attacked him, while that was being done his other hand grabbed for his staff and had enlarged it. All this had happened so fast that when he had stood up, from his roll, in his new position, he was holding his staff and Kingsley Shacklebot was stunned.

He had no time to even acknowledge his small victory as a purple spell came rushing at him from the man with the weird eye. Using his now normal sized staff, he deflected a curse, only to quickly dodge another stunner sent by the old man. He could not launch an attack on any of these two men, as he needed all his concentration to defend himself from the spell they were casting at him in quick succession. He was using both a combination of wandless spell and spell focused by his staff.

He noticed that the one with the weird eye seemed to cast more hostile spells at him then the old man. He decided to take out this threat first, however he knew that the old man would pose more of a challenge later to defeat. He kept an eye out for any opening he could get. He so far had managed only to return about half of their attacks. His continuous defence was getting tiring.

An idea suddenly struck him, it was something he had learned from one of the elders, it was purely elven magic and so would weaken him greatly, but if he could focus the magic through his staff then he would use the least amount of magic needed. His concentration was still on defending the attacks, but then he saw it. He had managed to deflect a spell directly back at the weird eye man, forcing him to dodge the spell by diving close to the old man, the exchanging of spells had stopped momentarily, just enough time for him to tap his staff to the ground, no words were said, no magic release was noticed. If anyone had even noticed the staff being tapped to the ground, they would have assumed that he was just doing that to try and release any tension that had been built up during the events that had just unfolded.

* * *

It happened at the moment that Mad-eye Moody had managed to recollect himself after the last attack. He was about to launch another spell when the ground around the combatants started to rumble. 

The wizards and witches that had gathered around to see the great Albus Dumbledore, a famous Mad-eye moody and the up and coming auror Kingsley Shacklebot arrest this criminal, started to scream. All of them thinking that there was an earth quake happening. Panic ensued in the alley, many of them apparating out of the alley, and many more running towards the exit. The chaos was so great that many of them did not notice pillars of earth rise up to surround Mad-eye Moody, knocking his wand off in the process.

* * *

Quickly Harry sent a stunner to the weird eyed man. Having no where to dodge to, and no wand to cast a shield, the spell impacted him without any resistance, striking him right in the chest. The weird eyed man slumped to the ground, the only thing keeping him up was the pillars of earth that had remained where they had risen. 

It was now only him and the old man left. He knew that the old man was the toughest opponent he would have to face amongst the three wizards in the group. He could feel the powerful aura coming from the old man. He could feel the magic that the old man possessed.

His eyes then noticed the old mans wand, a wand that seemed familiar to him. He stared in shock, that was the Elder Wand, how he despised that name. The wand itself was actually a staff, a staff that was very much like the one he now held. The staff was an experiment by the elves to try and expand their power, much like how the wizards had done with them.

* * *

The creation of the staff was aided by the entire elven council, each one imbuing magic of unimaginable power into it. The staff was then etched with runic magic that made sure it had a connection with its owner, a connection that made the staff like an extension of the elven body. However, the staff had proved a failure, not only did it not amplify any of the elven powers, but it restricted their powers more. The council then tried to destroy the staff, which had proven futile since they themselves had imbued it with the strongest unbreakable charm they could imagine, so in the end they decided to hide it away, from them and the rest of the world. They knew that if any race were able to wield the staff, then in their hands it would become an extremely dangerous weapon. 

Their worst nightmare had come true however, as a dark elf had discovered the staff and wanted it for himself. He had taken the staff from where it was hidden and had then shrunk it down. Later he would discover that he was not able to use the staff. It would come into use in one of his plans in the future however. The Dark elf was mad, he had thought that the human race was inferior, and had set out to destroy it, he had collected three elven artefacts, one was the staff, the second was a stone that brought fought spirits that had long gone and the third was the invisibility cloak. He had cursed the staff and the stone with death and madness, the cloak however he had forgotten to curse in his maddened state.

He had imbued the staff with the blood of a human, so that no elf could ever reclaim the staff. The blood had also locked the shrinking charm placed on the staff, so now it was more like a wand.

He would later gift the artefacts to three brothers, the three Peverell brothers. The artefacts would later be named The Elder Wand, The Resurrection stone, and the True Invisibility Cloak. Together they would be called the Deathly Hallows.

* * *

Ulthias had told him about the staff, how the wizards had renamed it The Elder Wand, how any wizard that owned the wand was able to win any duel against other wizards. His staff was similar in its creation, in fact the so called Elder wand was the prototype of his staff. Fortunately his staff was safe from theft due to the blood ritual that it had undergone, his own blood being used in its creation, ensuring that only he could ever wield the staff. 

Now it was time to see which magical focus was better, The Elder Wand or his own staff. If he did defeat this old man then he would be able to claim back The Elder Wand, then he could return it to his world where it would be placed back into hiding.

* * *

"Where did you managed to obtain such a find wand old man, do you even know of its power" Harry tried to interrogate the man in front of him. 

Dumbledore's eyes widen in shock as he spoke those words. How could this boy know of the Hallows, yes the Elder Wand was the most known amongst the Hallows, but still few knew of the Hallows itself.

"Why do you ask?" Dumbledore questioned, trying to find some clue as to how this boy knew of it.

"Do you know what it is, do you know the power behind that wand, do you know what you hold in your hands" Harry answered the man's question with his own questions, never giving a clue about how he knew.

"The question is not whether I know what it is but do you" Dumbledore replied, giving up on finding out how the boy knew but how much he knew.

"Oh, I know of the so called Elder Wand, I even know its history… I also know of the other two Deathly Hallows" Harry replied, deciding to give a small clue of his knowledge to the man.

"If you know of the Elder Wand, then you know it is futile to duel me, as the Elder Wand will ensure my victory" Dumbledore stated, still wondering how the boy knew of the Hallows, and if the boy would continue in the futile fight.

"Futile is it, just because that wand has defeated every opponent its been against does not mean that I will be defeated, after all I hold a staff, not a wand, shall we pit them together and see which one is stronger." Harry replied, a smirk growing on his face as he saw the confused look in Dumbledore's eyes.

"If you insist, but a duel is a duel, and the Elder Wand will come out on top in any duel" Dumbledore rebuked, placing too much faith on the Elder Wand.

"We shall see" With the closing of the conversation the battle begin.

* * *

It was old man that had cast the first spell, his wand conjuring a flock of birds. Harry did not get distracted by this, and started casting his on spell, only to notice that the birds which had flown in the air start a dive towards him. He quickly cast a shield, but the birds managed to pass through it without any trouble, instinct took over and with his free hand he cast a fire curse at the birds. In one go the flock of birds all caught on fire, turning to ash, then falling to the ground. He had no time to contemplate what that spell was before the old man cast a full-body bind his way. 

He managed to dodge the spell and cast a fire spell, a disarming charm and a jelly-brain jinx in quick succession at the old man with his staff, at the same time he cast a shield wandlessly as the old man had shot trip jinx his way. The old man proved to be more agile then his appearance made him seem as he managed to dodge all the spells thrown at him and cast a unknown spell towards him. The spell was light blue in colour and he had never seen such a spell being cast.

Instead of the spell being aimed towards him, the old man seemed to have cast it towards the ground. Any other person would have thought that the spell was misfired, but Harry knew better. As the spell impacted the ground a hole formed, the hole was small in diameter, but if one was to look at it from the top they would never see the bottom. From that hole a giant hand appeared, a hand made from the earth itself. The gigantic hand reached towards Harry, trying to grab him, at the same time the old man shot several spells at him, a stunner, a full-body bind and a impediment curse.

Harry had enough, dodging the hand and the spell cast by the old man, he again tapped the staff to the ground, this time the head of the staff started to glow. The ground had yet again started to shake, the gigantic hand crumbling to the ground because of this. As the hand crumbled to the ground a figure started rising up, it too was made of earth, the air around the figure seemed to created a whirlwind, specks of dust getting caught in its vortex. The figure was humanoid in shape, and through the whirlwind which had surrounded it only one thing could be seen, emerald green flames burning at the two point where its eyes should have been, its light cutting through the wind, imposing fear into its opponents.

* * *

Lily Potter was the only one besides Dumbledore, Harry, her long lost son and the two unconscious bodies of the aurors lying on the ground in the alley. She could not believe the fight that was taking place in front of her. When the fight had started she had hoped that her son would not get injured badly, but now she hoped that he did not hurt his opponents badly. He was holding his own against Dumbledore, and they way he fought was unlike anything she had seen before. 

Her husband, James Potter was an auror and if she were to be honest to herself she would say that her husband would not last a minute against her son. Even Dumbledore was having trouble right now.

What confused her was the conversation that Harry and Dumbledore had shared about Dumbledore's wand. From what she had gathered, Dumbledore's wand held some kind of magic in it that made it unconquerable, at least to other wands. Dumbledore had seemed surprised that Harry knew about the wand, and Harry mentioned something about two other artefacts that were just as powerful. He had called it the Deathly Hallows. She had never heard that term used before, to her it had sounded dark, and so the question became how did both of them know, and one of them came to use something dark.

The wand that Dumbledore carried, the unconquerable wand she had also gathered was called The Elder Wand. Again she had never heard of that name, but if the wand was so great then why did her son smirk when he had challenged Dumbledore. She would have expected someone to have fear when challenging such a great wizard such as Albus Dumbledore, even without the knowledge of his wand.

Both of them too seemed evenly matched, for every spell that was cast by Dumbledore a spell in retaliation would be cast by Harry and yet no spell seemed to have actually impacted their targets. She had seen Dumbledore use some variation of the avis charm, enabling him to control the bird. She had seen how Harry had turned those aforementioned birds to ash, and also wandlessly cast a shield spell.

Wandless magic, that was another thing that amazed her, only very few wizards or witches could do wandless magic. So far she only knew of two, Dumbledore and Voldemort, well now she knew of three, the third being her son. He had used wandless magic as if it was second nature to him, even Dumbledore could not do that, she knew that Dumbledore found wandless magic hard, he could only do few spells with it, she assumed the same of Voldemort, but her son had used it without a second thought.

Now before her very eyes, her son managed to destroy Dumbledore's conjuration, and it seemed he replaced it with one of his own. The figure held some semblance to a golem, made completely of rock, having a humanoid shape, only the power it seemed to resonate seemed to be the exception. Its eyes were emerald green flames. She found that when she gazed at its eyes she was overwhelmed by fear.

She knew that golems were neither light or dark magic, they were animated statues brought fought to do its masters bidding, the only magic they should have had was the animation magic that brought them to life, yet here was one that seemed to be generating its own magic, and also seemed dark. What was worse was that it was her son that conjured it.

* * *

Dumbledore through as many spells as he could at the golem in front of him. He had immediately recognized what kind of golem it was, and of course it shocked him, it seemed that whatever this boy did was more shocking then the last. 

The golem was a guardian golem, brought forth from the earth, powered by the magic of its caster, this was same as any other golem, however what was different was that the golem was an extension of its caster, it mind was one with the caster, and so that was where it got its magical powers from. What shocked him was that the Guardian Golem was a myth, or at least he had always thought it was a myth, the closest thing he had come to casting it was The Hand of Gaia, the conjuration that he had cast earlier on. From what he had read about the myth, it took great amount of magic to cast it, as in essence the caster actually was possessing the golem itself.

For him to have destroyed The Hand of Gaia was also a surprise to Dumbledore, The Hand of Gaia was on of the most powerful magical conjuration that he knew, of course it paled in comparison to the Guardian Golem, but to have so easily destroyed it was still a surprise.

Dumbledore could not spend time contemplating all of this however, as the golem was still approaching him. He could not believe that his wand could not destroy it, The Elder Wand, the unconquerable wand was being conquered. He shot spell after spell, a reducto here and a expulso there. He was lucky that Harry needed to concentrate on the Golem, so could not attack him with his own body.

He was now getting desperate, he needed to destroy this golem, he knew that if he did the backlash from the destruction would leave Harry stunned for several seconds as his mind rejoined his back into his body, maybe, just maybe he could use that as an advantage.

It was his only hope, he cast the spell twice, both spells hitting the ground, and once again the holes appeared, and this time two gigantic hands emerged from the ground, both hands started attacking the golem. Unfortunately for Dumbledore he had made the same mistake as Harry, the level of concentration needed to control both those hands meant that he could not attack Harry's defenceless body.

Unseen to him though Harry started to smirk, something that his body should not have been able to do while controlling the Guardian Golem. The flames in the golem's eyes started to diminish, and before Dumbledore could even notice that, a stunner was sent.

* * *

Lily Potter saw the smirk appear on her son face, which, only a moment before seemed almost lifeless, with its expressionless state. Then before she could even blink he fired a spell from his staff. The spell, she identified, was a stunner, and it was heading towards Dumbledore. She saw Dumbledore look up in surprise. That was it she thought to her self, her son had won. 

Again panic struck her, that meant that her son would walk away again, and this time she knew that if he did she would never see him again. Relief and amazement struck her then, as she saw the gigantic hand intercept the stunner. She knew that Dumbledore was getting weak, but she needed him to win, she needed him to defeat her son, so that she could have him back again.

* * *

Harry Potter was amazed at this man's power, or he told himself, maybe it was the wand, his golem was now brainlessly fighting the hands. He was surprised that old man could conjure such powerful things, but again he put it up to being because of The Elder Wand. He knew however that the old man would fall soon, he was tiring, and even the wand could not save him from that. 

Then he sensed it, a spell was cast his way, but it had not come from the old man. With all his concentration previously on the old man he had sensed the other spell to late.

"Damn." He said to nobody but himself as he realised that the person who would defeat him was the person that he was ignoring, the very person he was trying to get as far away from as he could. Lily Potter. That was all he thought before his world went black and he fell to the ground. His staff shrinking back to the form it was before the battle had started and vanishing back into his pocket.

* * *

Lily Potter stood there, her wand in her extended hand. Her hand shacking uncontrollably, he wand pointed to where her son had once stood. What had she done, she only wanted to prove to her son that she loved him, and she needed him back for that. Now she had stunned her own son, and she knew that he would hate her now because of this.

* * *

**A/n : **There you go, the fight scene, and a very early update too. 

I would like to say that my chapters will remain between 2000 to 5000 words from now on, and will most probably be around 3,500 words most of the time. I know many of you consider this very little, but I have very little time to write, what with uni work and all that. Oh, and my update I will try to do every week and a half if not then definitely two week maximum.

**Falcoren:** If you go to my profile you will find a list of several c2's which have the sibling who lived theme to it.

Thanks you all for the reviews again and please continue to do so.


	8. An Unwelcome Reunion

**Harry Potter: The Shadow Warrior**

**An Unwelcome Reunion.**

Three figures had congregated together, hidden by the blanket of darkness brought forth by the night. The little light that reached them, caused by the illumination of the moon, was hardly enough to show their faces properly. It was clear that one of them was not decidedly human, he was shorter, more like a dwarf, and could easily be mistaken for one if not for its long fingers and feet that could just be made out by the moon light.

The other two were definitely human, or at least they definitely looked human. The only noticeable features of the two was that one was definitely old, his hands appeared weak as he held on to his cane, yet his body still stood straight, giving him a dignified aura. He was wearing robes that fit only a nobleman. One could easily tell that this man was incredibly wise, as many would be reminded of a librarian upon seeing him.

The other man was harder to define, he had less definable features, all one could tell of him was that he was wearing black robes, and if one were to look closely they would be able to see eerie, moon-like eyes. With the help of the moon, his eyes took on a glow of their own, his eyes focused upon the two man in front of him.

* * *

**  
**

"Is the boy worthy, Everard, Kragnouk" Nicolas questioned his two companions.

"Yes, he had come to Gringotts this morning, I had talked with him then, he is definitely worthy" Kragnouk announced, in return to the question.

There was a brief moment of silence as the two waited for the third member of the group to voice his opinion to them. The man seemed to gaze into nothingness, probably contemplating about the boy.

"Indeed. I have seen the boy too, Nicolas. I was lucky to see him duel Dumbledore and his men" stated the last man, not saying anymore, eyes still focused on nothing.

"So he is worthy then, he capable of facing his destiny, is that what you are saying Everard?" Nicolas question again, trying to get a straight answer from Ollivander.

"The question is not whether he is worthy; the question is whether he is willing. We have always known he was the one, we have always known he was worthy. However, from what I saw earlier this morning, he is not willing to get on the pedestal, not when that pedestal is surrounded with people that have wronged him so much." Ollivander stated, this time his focus solely on Nicolas. "And after his mother stunned him like that, denying him from having a proper duel with what he would see as a worthy opponent, and also while his back was turned. I will not be surprised if he will hate this world from now on, and thus not see fit to save it."

* * *

**  
**

(Potter Manor: earlier that morning: after the battle)

Harry Potter lay in a room he had not been in for a decade, still unconscious from the battle. Slowly the spell was fading, unknown to the occupants downstairs. After all, a normal person would take twenty-four hours before they would regain their consciousness naturally. Who would have believed that a boy, barely fifteen, would take only an hour before he would be able to break the spell?

* * *

**  
**

Lily Potter and Albus Dumbledore were having a conversation together. This would not be out of the ordinary, for they were known friend, having a relationship, that of mentor and student. What made this so exceptional was that the meeting was not at Hogwarts and the main topic of conversation was that of the subject that they had, for no better a word, kidnapped.

"He is never going to forgive me now! What have I done?" Lily sobbed in the table, not for the first time since the conversation had started.

"Lily, it is not your fault, the boy refused to come back, he belongs here, with his family. What you did was the best chance for us to get him back." Dumbledore comforted, again not for the first time. "However, I am curious to where he has been, and how he has acquired so much knowledge and power, even I had trouble fighting him."

"Yes, he was incredible wasn't he, my boy has become so strong" she replied before breaking down in tears again "And we were not there to see him become what he is. Did you see the way he looked at me? He hated me so much before this, now he will never forgive me"

"I have gone over this with you, Lily, but I am more concerned right now of keeping him here. With the power he showed before, any ward I put up, he will be able to break through, I will have to do some research and try to find a way, but I fear that he will try to leave more then ever." Albus stated.

* * *

**  
**

The black void of his mind was slowly fading, slowly he stirred awake. Light from the nearby window hurting his eyes when he tried to open them. Memories from the earlier battle coming back to thought. Groggily as he sat up, his head spinning from the nausea caused by his fight over the spell he was placed under, recollection of the final part of the previous battle appeared.

Suffice it to say that he was definitely pissed, not at Lily Potter, but of himself. He had learned to never turn your back on an enemy, and that was what he did. He would need more time practicing he mentally noted. After all if Ulthias found out about his mistake he would be doing a lot more then just a bit more practicing.

He quickly checked himself once over, making sure that he was still okay. He even checked his pockets for his staff, relieved to find it still there where it belonged. Lastly, he checked his mental shields, he knew that he was worrying Ginny with it still up and with his previous unconscious state. He started breaking down the shield so that only Ginny could have access to his mind.

Fear hit him hard as he managed to release the shields, fear of what was happening to him, anger at not being able to help started to creep in also. It was clear to him that this was not his on feelings. The intensity of the combined feelings hit him hard, and only now he got an inkling of how she was feeling through his whole fiasco. Trying to sooth her, he sent comforting feelings through the bond, even though he was scared and angry of his captured state, she was his main priority always.

'_Ginny, can you here me? Please Ginny I'm so sorry about just now, I'm okay. See.' _Harry mentally sent through his bond, hoping she could hear him. _'Ginny, please answer me. Please Ginny' _Harry begged.

'_Harry! Harry your okay! NEVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN, FOR ALL I KNOW YOU COULD HAVE DIED, OR WORSE CAPTURED AND HELD PRISONER AND TORTURED TO INSANITY!' _Ginny mentally admonished, not before a long wait. She unknowingly closely stating the events that had happened to him just hours prior to this conversation, of course she also let her imagination run wild at the end there. _'… where are you anyway, you feel closer somehow, are you still in Diagon Alley."_

There was a long pause as Harry tried to find the best way to tell her that he was back at the Potter's. He hadn't tried to escape yet, he hadn't even tried whether the door was open or not, by right any sane person would have done this considering he was living one of his worst nightmares, but Harry had his priorities straight, and also knew that he had enough time to escape when he wanted to. So now his biggest worry was how to tell Ginny his situation, she of course would blow up at him for not mentioning earlier, and that, above all was what scared him the most.

'_Ginny, promise you won't get mad once I tell you okay.' _He meekly asked her mentally.

'_Harry, what's wrong, you know you can tell me anything' _She replied, though her mental voice held a tone filled with accusation. Her patience soon wore off after the few minutes of silence, made obvious by the mental shout sent from her._ 'TELL ME HARRY!'_

'_Okay, Okay… I'm at the Potters house… they cornered me in Diagon Alley… but I can get out easily, they are not powerful enough to keep me here so don't worry okay. I just woke up though so that's why I'm here.' _He confessed to her.

'_WHAT! Why didn't you tell me earlier' _he could feel her concern pass through the bond as she said this. A thought of her running down to her fireplace and flooing to Potter Manor crossed his mind, obviously a thought that was not his own. _'Wait there I'm coming'_ was all he heard from her after that before she closed the connection to prevent any arguing.

He knew that Dumbledore was in the house, he could feel the man's magic radiating from downstairs, just like the man could probably feel his too. Taking out his staff and enlarging it to its full size, he ran to the door. It to no surprise to him that the door was locked, he knew this would happen, after all he would have been disappointed if they did not lock the door. With his magic still low as a result of the previous battle, he tried to use as little magic as he could to open the door. Much to his delight the door clicked open, his delight soon vanished, as the suit of armour's which he had no recollection of from his previous life here, brought down a sword each, blocking his exit from the door. Time was running out, he needed to get downstairs to protect Ginny when she came here. In his desperation he used his staff together with his left hand, casting two bludgeoning spells simultaneously, each at one of the armours. The suits flew across the hallway, crashing noisily to the wall, as Harry continued his run towards the fireplace, his memories of this forsaken place the only thing guiding him towards his destination.

* * *

**  
**

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of metal hitting brick, the only sign they had of the impending escape of their once held captive. Both of them left their seats and headed towards the noise in hopes that they could dissuade the boy from leaving, both knowing that even together they would find it hard to defeat this boy.

Dumbledore had tried to disarm the boy. He was curious as to the staff the boy had carried, and thought that if he could recreate it then it would give a great advantage to the side of the light. Unfortunately the shock that he had gotten as he tried to pilfer the staff was very disconcerting, even his summoning attempts proved futile. Add to that, the boy knew wandless magic, and even if he took away his staff, he would still not remain defenceless. All he could hope for now was that the boys magical reserves were low, and so he attempted to lower it even more by setting obstacles before the boy could escape, one of them of course being the suits of armours.

* * *

**  
**

Lily Potter just wanted a chance to talk to her son. She was being very honest to herself now, she knew that her son had the power to escape Potter Manor. She knew that he probably thought this place as his prison, and was where he was being held against his will. She knew that what she had done earlier that day was an unforgivable act, at least to him. All she wanted now was to apologise and explain to him why she had done what she had done, not only about that but of everything that she had done towards him. That's all she wanted to do, and hopefully he could at least say good bye to her as he left, maybe even let her hug him one last time.

She knew she had lost him completely, and so had her fate resigned. She just wished that James would come home soon with the kids so that he had a chance to see the man that Harry had grown up into. She had tried contacting him several times but had yet to get an answer.

* * *

**  
**

Just minutes out of his room and he had already run in to several traps, there was a mist that gave him an intense nauseating feeling, then there were the grounds itself that opened up into what appeared like a bottom less pit, then there was the sudden appearance of walls that trapped him from both sides.

This was where he was stuck at now, he had managed to conserve his magic the best he could, but the wall were tricky. They had dropped down from the ceiling and he was now trapped. He could just imagine the walls closing in on him, just like those muggle movies he had watched when he was still living here. Fortunately, the walls just stayed in place, though every spell he had tried so far to break the walls proved futile in his efforts. A thought struck him then, so far he had tried to destroy the wall, using offensive magic to try to achieve that very goal, his training had thought him many things, one of them was to think out side the box. Concentrating on an image in his mind, and image that would let him by pass this wall, he cast the transfiguration spell. To his greatest relief a door appeared in the middle of the wall. It was nothing special, just a plain door, but it was the means for him to escape this trap.

Exiting the door only brought him in the presence of more traps and obstacles, his only thoughts now were to get to Ginny and 'when had this place been turned into an obstacle course'

* * *

**  
**

Dumbledore could feel the boy moving closer, dispelling his obstacles quickly. This was good, the further he went, the more magic he would use. However, Dumbledore could feel him strongly still, meaning that his magic was still very strong. He did not want to hurt the boy, no he just wanted to buy more time so that he could keep the boy here.

His mind begin to wander back to last year. It was when Nathan had been caught by Voldemort during the Triwizard tournament. Everyone was in an uproar, he could see the fear in the eyes of the Potters, the elder one's had fear of loosing another child, while the youngest was crying in fear of loosing the only brother she had ever known.

He had quickly sent his spy to find the location of where he was taken, while the aurors and members of his order cast detection spells in hope of tracing the portkey. It had taken a while but he had managed to trace the portkey, himself, to the village of Little Hangleton's graveyard. There he witnessed as the Voldemort, who had just been reborn, release Nathan from the gravestone he was previously tied to. The words the dark lord had spoken then had stopped him in his tracks.

"_Even though you are the other brother, his blood still runs in you veins, you who were mistaken will still be useful to me" the dark lord had cackled._

To this day he believed that Nathan did not grasp the true meaning of what the dark lord had meant, and because of that no body else knew but him. It was proven this morning, as the power that Harry showed was unimaginable, along with his astounding knowledge of magic.

That was why he needed the boy to remain here, he needed to get the boys help in defeating the dark lord. He needed time to explain to the boy about his destiny, and he knew as long as the boy was acting irrational like he had done earlier in Diagon Alley by not following them, that he needed to at least drain the boys power for a short time, at least as long as he could talk to the boy in private.

* * *

**  
**

Harry had managed to by pass all the obstacles now, at least he hoped it was all the obstacles since he had not encountered one since the last. He was even breaking a sweat now by dashing toward the stairs that led down. Just before he reached the stairs he saw them, the old man and his mom.

He was not surprised at all by their presence, after all he was making a lot of noise up here, only the deaf or the dead would not have heard it, and even some of the dead might have. He also could feel Dumbledore's magic getting stronger and knew the old man was definitely coming towards his direction.

"Hello Harry, I'm glad to see your awake" Dumbledore stated, his face a mask of calmness.

"Get out of the way old man, I am leaving, you know you don't have the power to keep me here." Harry responded, the viciousness in his voice evident.

"Like I told you before Harry, this is where you belong, I will not let you leave." Dumbledore answered, this time taking out his wand.

* * *

**  
**

Ginny Weasley had flooed to Potter Manor already, she too could feel the combined power of Harry and Dumbledore radiating through the house. Unfortunately for her she could not find where they were. The house was way bigger then the Burrow, and quite honestly she was not used to such big houses. She was already lost. She was running around frantically, her need to help her Harry was overwhelming.

She knew that she had gone round I circles several time, but finally she managed to reach a group of stair. The voices above her clear signs that her goal was close.

She ran up the stairs only to knock right into Lily Potter, making her fall to the floor, she noticed that the woman could have easily passed off as another Weasley, what with her red hair. She could imagine that if she ever had a daughter with Harry, it was very probable she would look like this woman. Even that was not enough to deter her anger toward this woman who was one of the sources of her soul mates nightmares.

Her eyes turned cold as she stared at this woman. She offered no help to the woman on the floor. Yet her concentration never wavered from the woman, all the memories from her dreams was coming back to her, only to bring up her ire more.

"Ginny, go back now, I can take care of myself" Harry's voice broke her concentration, not her anger however.

* * *

**  
**

Dumbledore looked to his left, only to find Lily Potter struggling to pull her self up from the floor, and the youngest and only daughter of the Weasley clan staring at her with so much hatred in her eyes.

'How did the Harry know Miss. Weasley? After all he assumed that Harry Potter had left the United Kingdom, which was the only explanation of why he could not be found, and how did the girl no he was here?' Dumbledore was questioning himself

* * *

**  
**

"Obviously you can't, seeing as you were captured in the first place, and look at you, you can hardly stand, you power is so low. Face it Harry you need me here." She had retorted. She knew she was being harsh with Harry, but her anger at seeing Lily potter had not abated, and seeing the state Harry was in did not help matters.

She took out her wand and pointed it at Lily Potter, hoping that the threat of a hex would make them allow Harry and her to leave. "Let. Us. Leave. Headmaster." She coldly stated, somehow managing to promise a world of hurt if they did not listen with just those few words.

* * *

**  
**

Lily Potter stared up at the wand pointed to her, she recognised the woman in front of her. Her brother was, after all, one of Nathan's best friends, Ron Weasley. So this was Ginny Weasley. What was she doing here, and how in the world did she know her son. She could also see the love between both of them, even though they were not showing it now, the love they had was so strong that she could feel it radiating of the both of them. Again more question passed through her mind about this.

She saw the hatred in the girls' eyes as she stared at her. Obviously the girl knew that she was Harry's mother, and also knew of Harry's life here before.

* * *

**  
**

A new voice was then heard, the voice shouting "STUPEFY", alerting and at the same time distracting the four of them. It was a second later as the victim of the spell was identified as a red light struck Ginny in the back. She gracefully fell down on to Lily Potter.

Harry watched in horror as the spell hit her, he saw her fall in slow motion down towards his mother. He was in total shock, his mind not registering it as a simple stunner. He ran towards her, cradling her body in his arms as tears fell down his face. "Ginny, please Ginny wake up. Ple…oh!" was all he managed to say before his world turned black for the second time that day.

* * *

**  
**

Dumbledore pocketed his wand, he was the one who had cast the stunner on to Harry taking the opportunity as it had presented itself. He turned towards the staircase, waiting for the owner of the first spell.

He was not disappointed to see James Potter, Nathan Potter and the youngest Potter, Rose come up with their wands in hand, all prepared for a battle.

* * *

**A/n: **Phew! This chapter was really hard for me to write, probably the hardest chapter so far so I can only hope you all enjoy it. Again I thank you for all your reviews, and please continue to do so. 

I know many of you have many expectations to where I take this story, but I hope I surprise all of you with each different chapter. After all is that not what makes a story great. 


	9. Perspectives of a wizarding family

**Harry Potter: The Shadow Warrior**

**Perspectives of a wizarding family**

"What is going on here, why were you two attacking children? Don't tell me that Voldemort is recruiting kids nowadays." James Potter confronted his wife and ex-headmaster on the events that just happened. He had not looked carefully down on the unconscious bodies lying on the floor. If he had looked he would have realized how alike the boy looked to a younger version of himself, even when the boy was laying face down on the girl.

"James! Oh James" Lily cried as she rose from her position and clung to him, crying all over his shoulder. "He's going to hate us even worse now. He'll never forgive us."

* * *

Rose had walked towards the bodies that lay on the floor, staring at the black headed boy. She glanced between her father and the body laying on the floor, they were so similar, even a girl of nine could easily make out the similarities between the two. She had never seen a picture of Harry so she did not know that that was her brother on the floor. She heard the hysteric voice of her mother, whom still crying on her fathers shoulder. She then saw the girl he was laying on, she knew that girl, she had been to their house with her brother before, after all Nathan was best friends with Ron Weasley, and she had gone over there several times. That was Ginny Weasley.

Ginny was always friendly with her whenever they were there, and now she was hurt. She approached the girl and started to shake her. "Ginny. Wake up! Ginny!" she chanted over and over while shaking the unconscious girl.

* * *

Lily turned towards her daughter's voice, she had forgotten all about Ginny Weasley. They needed to get the Weasley's over to deal with this also. She didn't know what else to do, her son had shown so much affection for that girl, and if she was honest to herself she would admit that she was jealous. She wanted her son to care enough that he would abandon a fight he was in the middle of, to be lost from reality, because you care so much for a person that when something happens to that person, all you care about it being there for that person.

There was of course still the question of how they knew each other, the Weasley's never mentioned Harry to her, and she hoped that the Weasley's trusted them enough that they would have told her had they known.

* * *

James was paralyzed by the shock of finding out who the boy that lay on the floor. The son he had lost so long ago, the son that he and Lily had been searching for so long. He could already tell that the boy was strong by the definitions his body showed. The condition of Albus told him what he wanted to know about the boy's power. Lily's reaction was something that confused him the most, she seemed to have done something to ensure the hatred of the boy, at least that was what she perceived.

From the little that Lily had told him, he reasoned that his son wanted to escape from the house, just like he had done so many years ago. He could understand why Lily did not want him to leave the house, after all she would have been worried of never seeing her son again. The question he was wondering though was why Dumbledore also insisted on keeping Harry here. Dumbledore was close with the family and all, and he had also helped in the search for Harry and ordered the Order to do the same, but why would the man personally have interest in Harry and not send someone to the job for him? He stored that question in memory, determined to get an answer at a later date.

* * *

"Lily, James, how about you escort Miss Weasley back to her parents while I take Harry back to his room and ensure that he will not try to run away again." Dumbledore offered, already a plan developing in his mind.

"Why? It would be much easier if you brought her back and we get Harry back into his room, wouldn't it?" asked James, still not very certain why the Headmaster was showing so much interest in his recently found son.

"James, my boy, you have just arrived so you do not know the power that your son holds, he could very well be more powerful then me or Voldemort, it would be easy for him to runaway once he wakes up without certain precaution being made. I just want to ensure that he stays here long enough too at least have time to forgive you and explain where he has been this last couple of years." Dumbledore replied.

"James, let Albus be, he knows what he is doing, and if it at least keeps Harry here long enough for us to ask forgiveness then I would welcome it. I just want my son back James, I want to at least have a chance" Lily cried to her husband, the smallest hope of getting the forgiveness of her son overriding any reasoning of keeping her son against his will.

* * *

(Much later that day)

The grass plains were a magnificent sight, the hills in the background on accented the beauty of the surrounding area. A light breeze was blowing in the wind creating small waves in the lake nearby. A perfect place, aside from the fact that besides two people there was not an animal or human in sight. Even though there was a small forest nearby, a forest that anyone would have assumed to host a number of creatures, there was none.

One of the two people had dark black messy hair, emerald green eyes and if one could read aura's they would say he had that of a warrior's. The other was a girl, probably a year younger then the boy, her hair, an auburn colour, flowing with the wind, her brown eyes fixed on the boys, each of them in the others arm. They had lost all sense of time, this was their place, a place only a reality in their minds. Two souls converging in the same dream plain, a place where total privacy was a possibility, a place that was a safe haven for two people.

There was no warning before hand, no signs that they would be ripped from each others arms and brought back to the realm of reality.

* * *

The similar nauseating feeling struck him again, his head again spinning mirroring the symptoms he had earlier in the day. No light came through the window this time as the sun had already set. His vision a blur for a split second before his eyes adapted to the darkness. All seemed well for a moment before a strange feeling hit him hard.

Something was missing, he did not know what, all he knew was that he felt that he had just lost something he really needed. The source of his feeling came obvious when he tried to lift his arm, it was heavier then normal, and upon closer inspection he noticed an arm brace just below his hand. The brace was made completely of metal, of what type he did not know. Runes were inscribed completely around the brace, runes he could not decipher properly in the darkness. There was an identical one on his other arm too.

Apprehension hit him even harder then his feeling of loss, nothing good could come from these braces. He already suspected what the braces were used for, after all braces were always used to bind something, and this was probably no exception.

He was proven right when he had tried to cast a simple summoning charm on his staff, not only did the staff not come, but the runes inscribed on the braces started to glow, only proving that the braces were the one constricting the magic.

Frantically he tried to remove them, unable to find a latch or any thing that could release them. To him it seemed as if they had been moulded directly on to his arms. Even so, his instincts coupled with his desperation did not let him give up on removing them. He could feel his magical core building up, trying to find a release it so desperately needed. The rune inscriptions all the while glowing brighter as it fought the release of his magic. To the credit of the braces, the metal it was made of did not even show signs of damage even with the powerful core of his. No signs of weakening, no signs of it constraining the great amount of magic that held his magic in place.

To have just come out from his peaceful state of mind to find such a damning object robbing him of his major source of strength was such a blow to his state of mind. He was now in pure panic, he relied too much on his magic for it to be robbed like this.

* * *

**  
**

Ginny Weasley woke up feeling the familiar feeling of nausea that came from naturally waking from a stunning curse. She had felt it several times over her years at Hogwarts. This had happened when weak stunners were cursed on her, and she fighting it off before they were unable to enervate her.

Minutes after waking up she could feel a disturbing feeling through her bond. It was weaker then normal and she did not understand why. They would have still kept Harry at Potter Manor, even if he was not there the bond would still be strong even if he was brought anywhere besides a different world. Even so, she could still feel what he was feeling through the bond, and the feelings were not good.

Panic, pure and simple, that was what he was feeling, and it was only getting worse. Soon the apprehension was added to the panic, she could feel his desperation building up too.

She jumped up from her bed and ran to her door, mimicking what she had done earlier, only to find that her door was locked. She looked for her wand every where in vain, unable to find it even with a wandless summoning charm. With her limited knowledge of wandless magic she tried to open the door, casting several charms. When the charms did not work she then tried hexes and curses to blow the door down. Unfortunately her skill in wandless magic was not good enough to power them and so the spells all failed.

Desperately she banged on the door, shouting for someone to release her from her room. All the while feeling Harry's panic rising, the urge to help him grew even more.

She did not know how long she had tried, but upon realising that nobody was going to open the door for her she slid down onto the floor in failure and cried. Her inability to help him coupled with the feelings she was getting from him soon overwhelming her.

* * *

**  
**

The entire Potter family save for Harry was in the hall of Potter Manor along with Albus Dumbledore. They were there for a long time, explanations and retelling of events were passed from one person to the next.

James was told about the events that had happened in Diagon Alley, about how they were alerted to Harry's presence and about the ensuing battle between them. No detail of the fight was left out, as the headmaster managed to fill in details that Lily could not. Frankly, James was amazed, from what he had heard his son was extremely powerful and might have even won the battle if not for the interference from his wife. He heard of how Harry commanded a golem like no wizard or witch had done for centuries. Dumbledore even explained to him about Harry's incredible knowledge in things that only few knew about.

Then there were the events that happened in Potter Manor. How Harry managed to get through the traps that were set by Dumbledore and Lily with the help from Kingsley and Alastor. He did not know why they felt it was necessary to cast those traps, he knew that Lily wasn't sure why she had cast it too, besides the order from Dumbledore. It seemed Dumbledore had insisted on those traps being cast, he explained it away by saying they were 'necessary precautions', but James was unable to see why they were necessary.

The most disturbing of all the things he had heard tonight however, was what Dumbledore had done to his son. It seemed that Dumbledore had procured object that could bind someone's magic, and had then proceeded to use it on his son. This time Dumbledore reasoned that it was necessary to keep Harry from escaping. James could not argue with that, from what he heard, Harry could leave without much of a hassle if he wanted to. It seemed that the objects were very rare, and it was by luck that Dumbledore had it, they were apparently made by the ministry to contain even the strongest of magic. It was just an advanced version of what the aurors used to bind their criminals.

* * *

**  
**

Nathan was sitting quietly in the corner, he had not moved for quite a while. He had been listening to what his parent and headmaster was talking about. He had missed his brother dearly since he had left, he never knew where Harry had gone, he did not even remember when he had left. All he remembered was that it was sometime near his fifth birthday that his mother and father had become frantic and that there were many people that came to the house looking for Harry.

He remembered the few memories he had of Harry, how he used to play with Harry, how he used to see Harry do magical things. To him it was normal because his parents used to do it all the time, he was too young to comprehend how Harry was doing all this and why he himself could not. Now however as he recollected those memories, he could understand the great strength and power his brother held. He even understood why Harry had runaway.

He had remembered that his brother was recluse most of the time, always in his room reading books that he could never understand. He remembered that his brother had stopped playing with him at sometime before his disappearance, when exactly, he could not remember though. Again he was too young to have actually comprehended the neglect and isolation his brother had to face at that time.

It was only now that everything came to the surface of his mind, his guilt at not having done anything, and only having added to the problem along with it.

"You know, Harry was able to do magic even before he left right" He had interrupted his parents and headmaster in their talk. "I used to see him perform magic several times, never did think anything special of it then, but now I know better"

"What do you mean? He never used magic in front of us." James had replied to his son, shocked at what he was hearing.

"Do you really have to ask why you never saw him do magic, if I remember correctly, we were never around him that much, I think that I was around him more then you were then, and so would have seen him do things you would have never have noticed." He explained to his father, a cold tone in his voice. After all, how could his parents do that to his brother?

"What kind of magic did he perform Mr. Potter. Are you sure it was not bouts of accidental magic. I fail to see how a five year old could have such control over his magic as you seem to be implying." Dumbledore had rebuked, stating what the elder Potters were both thinking.

"No, he was definitely in control of his magic, if he wanted something, it would come to him. I saw him fix a cup that had once fallen on the floor. I remember that he just starred at it and then wave his hand over it before the thing started to fix itself back. Similar to how it does when you cast a reparo on it. There were other occurrences to but I can't remember them all" Nathan explained, trying to get through to his headmaster and parents.

"Why did he never tell us then? To be able to do that is incredible, he would have told us. Nathan are you a hundred percent certain?" James asked again still unable to believe it.

"Look. You never showed him any attention, so do you think he would have told you about it. I bet that he kept it a secret from you because he did not feel comfortable telling you what he was capable of. He probably thought you would have not have listened anyway, And yes I am very certain that he could do wandless magic then. Just look at the types of books he was reading, they were incredibly complex for someone of his age, and they were all about different types of magic. That should be proof enough." Finally it seemed that the adults managed to accept the facts. However that knowledge only brought more guilt to the elder Potter, thus resulting in Lily Potter breaking down in tears once again.

* * *

**  
**

Rose Potter had heard about Harry before, unfortunately besides the fact that he was her brother she did not know anything else about him. She had never seen any pictures of him because her mother had kept it all in his room. A room she could not enter because her mother did not allow anyone to disturb it at all. Oh she had tried to enter the room but never had success.

Even Nathan had never spoken about him to her, and she never asked. To her the subject seemed like a taboo in the house, too forbidden for her to even ask about. She knew her parents had searched for him for a long time.

The things she was hearing about him was amazing though. It was like something out of her story books. He seemed to be so powerful, and she could already tell that Ginny was a kin to the fair maiden in the story. The way she had found him hunched over Ginny protectively earlier told her that. For him to have faced Albus Dumbledore was again something amazing to her.

Ever since she could remember, her parents had always said that Dumbledore was the greatest wizard in the world, and now here was a boy that managed to almost defeat him and probably would in the future, and this boy was a brother she knew nothing about.

She wanted to get to know him, she was determined to get to know him. He was brother after all.

* * *

**  
**

She felt pressure being applied on the door that she was leaning against. She had been sitting down there crying, all sense of time forgotten in the face of her troubles. She quickly got up, only to have the door nearly smash into her face if not for her quick reflexes.

There in the door way stood the only other woman in the house, her mother, a force that even she was very reluctant to mess with. She would have run to the fireplace if not for her mother blocking the doorway completely. She waited for the explosion of noise that was sure to come, her eyes cringing in expectation, her body becoming even tenser then it already was.

The explosion of noise was not present. Thinking it safe she opened her eyes only to see the disappointment in her mother's eyes. She would have preferred a scolding compared to what her mother was doing now. However her mother did not seem to disappoint as she started her verbal bashing when she was least prepared.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING! GOING OVER TO THE POTTERS HOUSE AND ASSAULTING LILY POTTER LIKE THAT! AND TO DO SO IN FRONT OF THE HEADMASTER! HAVEN'T I THOUGHT YOU BETTER! I WOULD HAVE EXPECTED SOMETHING LIKE THIS FROM THE BOYS, BUT NOT FROM YOU!..."

"Mom, you don't know what they did, they took him by force. I need to go save him. You have to let me go, he doesn't want to be there. Something is wrong, they did something to him, I know it." Ginny interrupted, trying to explain the urgency of the matter to her mother.

However, either her mother did not hear it or chose not to as she still continued with her tirade. "…AND LEAVING THE HOUSE WITHOUT TELLING ANYBODY WHERE YOU ARE GOING! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS! LUCKILY THE POTTERS WERE DECENT ENOUGH NOT TO SEND YOU TO THE AURORS FOR ATTACKING THEM…"

From behind her mother she could see her brother's congregating on the floor. She was relieved to see her father come down from his room, she knew if anybody could stop her mom's shouts it would be her dad. He did not disappoint her. His hand was placed on her mothers shoulders from behind, his head leaned close to her ear.

Ginny could tell that her father was whispering to her mother, of what she could not make out, but she could tell that her mother was calming down. However her mother's glare was still in place. Finally her mothers voice ended, only to be replaced by her fathers.

"You, young lady are in serious trouble. Care to explain why you felt the need to go to the Potter's residence and attack Lily Potter"

"Dad, they are holding Harry against his will. He was fighting his way out, I needed to help him. Harry is my friend, my best friend. I think they did something to him… I know they did something to him. I need to go back there… I will go back there, I need to help him." Ginny told her father. As she spoke she had become more determined, her resolve hardening.

"Who is this Harry, and why would the Potter harm him. Albus Dumbledore was there, and I very much doubt that he would hold someone against their will unless they deserved it, much less a child" her father replied, not believing what his daughter had just told him.

"Harry is my friend, my best friend… No he is more then my friend, I love him, he loves me. I will not allow him to be harmed, and it is Dumbledore that is holding him against his will along with the Potter. They are under the delusion that Harry must stay there, while he doesn't want to. Now dad if you kindly return my wand I will need to go and save him" She stated, her voice now hardened.

"Ginny! If the headmaster is holding someone there then they must deserve it" Her mother broke in the conversation.

Giving up on trying to reason with her parents, she raised her hand towards the door. Concentrating hard, and hoping with every fibre of her body that the spell worked she summoned her wand wandlessly. For a moment it seemed like the spell did not work, then she heard something crash below her. A few seconds later she could see her wand as it flew towards her, unfortunately her father was in the way and the wand hit him directly in the head before it righted itself back and flew to her hand.

Taking advantage of the shock her family was in at her display of wandless magic she ran to the fireplace. Quickly grabbing the Floo powder, she threw it in the fireplace and shouted the words that she had done previously "POTTER MANOR!"

* * *

**  
**

**A/N: **Okay I know the suppressed magic thing has been done before but let me assure you Harry's magic won't be suppressed for long. I just needed Harry at Potter Manor for a short while. Please read and review.

**DawnsRedemption: ** I'm sorry but I braces before your review. But let me just reiterate, his magical bind will only last for a short while. I wont tell you why though, but I can tell you it has nothing to do with his siblings even though rose is so determined, and Nathan realises his mistakes.

**Kyntor**: Dumbledore had time to recuperate while Harry was fighting the stunner, also they are weak but for two powerful wizards to consider something weak is not really saying much. What I mean by that is that what Harry and Dumbledore find weak could be average for normal wizards.

**Kyuubi sensei: **Ginny is not defenceless by any means, she was just stunned in the back. When Harry saw Ginny on the floor all reasoning left his brain, he loves her greatly and any sign of hurt she shows, especially at his expense would greatly distract him.


	10. Councils and Destinies

**Harry Potter: The Shadow Warrior**

**Councils and Destinies**

It took but a moment for her to dust the soot off her clothes, all the while not stopping to look at her surroundings, her main goal being her only priority. She was lucky, the fireplace that was used for Flooing was not in the main Hall of Potter Manor, unlike most ancient Manors or Mansions owned by wizards. The current residence of the manor could not tell you why, after all it had been that way since James Potter could remember, and his father never knew why either. The Floo, however was in a small room made especially for that purpose and was coincidently next to the kitchen.

Now, if today was a normal day the Potters, or at least Lily Potter whom spent most of her day in the kitchen would have heard someone entering the Floo and thus be alerted to the presence of one Ginny Weasley. That was another thing Ginny would have to chalk up to luck. Unfortunately in her haste to reach Harry she never realized that she had been followed. In fact she had been followed by her entire family save for three of her brothers. Two of them were not in Britain while the other had become estranged from the family so none of them were at the Burrow to follow her anywhere.

She did not run through the house, nor did she creep through it, no she walked with an air of determination to her goal. She remembered at least the way she had traversed the last time and so was taking that path, hoping that it was the right one. Going through hallway after hallway and stairway after stairway, trying to reach her goal. To her it seemed like a long time, every hallway seemed to get longer and every stairway seemed to get higher. Of course in reality she only passed three stairways and four hallways, but her mind still told her that this was a lot, and it was too, compared to the Burrow that is.

Her haste would prove to be a curse to her, for later she would find out that she had just tripped the proximity charms that Dumbledore had set up in case Harry managed to escape the confines of his room.

* * *

**  
**

It was already four in the morning, they had been awake discussing Harry and what they were to do with him. The kids had already been sent to bed just an hour before. Their minds, sleep deprived, took a moment to realize that there was a buzzing sound seemingly coming from all around them. It took another moment for them to realize what that sound meant. In an instant all signs of sleep deprivation was wiped from their faces, renewed energy seemed to flow through them again as they stood up and headed for where they knew the alarm to be.

All three of them rushed out of the hall, anxious to locate Harry before he had a chance to escape.

* * *

**  
**

He had long ago given up on releasing the braces hold on him. It was a lost cause, he needed magic to release them but they restrained his magic. He was now looking for a way out of the room. The door was spelled shut, most probably by the old man, the windows too. He even tried breaking the glass windows, but had discovered to his dismay that they too were spelled to be unbreakable. He still did not give up, one thing his training had taught him was that never ignore the implausible, no matter how impossible they seemed, because nothing was impossible. He was under his bed looking for anything he could use when he heard the tell tale creak of the door announcing that it was opening. He heard the sound of footsteps of several people, at least two he could tell for sure. He could hear the distinctive stab of that of wood on wood signifying that one of them had with them a walking stick.

He turned around pulling himself from under the bed to meet his visitors. There were three of them, and from the three he could tell that at least one of them was not human. His eyes snapped to the third being, the non-human. He had met him before, in fact he had just met him earlier today, or was that earlier yesterday. He had lost track of time after all, what with being stunned twice in the day.

"Kragnouk! What are you doing here? Are you responsible for my incarceration, are you working with the old man. I never thought I would see the day that a goblin would go back on his word." Harry accused the wizened goblin, assuming that the goblin was in league with the old man and that his hand of friendship had just been a ruse.

"Don't be a fool, I am here to talk to you. I have no alliance with Dumbledore. The fact is he does not know of my existence at all." Kragnouk had responded coldly in the face of accusation.

"Then why are you here, and I don't think I don't recognize that guy" pointing towards another of the three men "He was there at the ice cream place, he was the one that alerted the old man" Harry replied, his anger getting the better of him as he pointed to the man.

"You have got your facts wrong, young Harry Potter, it was not me that alerted Albus. Florean, my old friend, had seen and recognized you, he was the one that called the Headmaster, not I." Ollivander calmly replied, his face an emotionless mask.

"We have come here to discuss with you your destiny. A destiny that could bring peace to the world or destroy it at the same time. We know that you want to return to the realm of the Shadow Elves, but we are asking you to help us." Kragnouk had explained.

"And why should I help? I am not a pawn in destinies hands, I do not serve anybody but my self and my brethrens." Harry replied snidely, having no intention to help them.

"We know that this world is the one you soul mate lives in, if you do not help then she and everything she hold dear in this world will be destroyed." The unidentified man replied.

"Idle threats. I could take her and her entire family back to the Shadow Elf realm. She will be accepted there as she is my soul mate."

"But will her family be accepted. No human has ever set foot in the Shadow realm besides yourself and one other. Now here you want to bring your soul mates family. You know that the elven council there will not accept that." The unidentified man replied, the other two still remaining silent.

"Even if they are not accepted, they can temporally stay there claiming refuge, and in that time I can find another realm for them to stay at. Again you threats are idle"

"Will you condemn a world just because of your past experience in it? You cannot allow the actions of a few people here to condemn the entire world. A world where you were born, where your soul mate and her entire family lives."

"This world can solve its own problems, after all I see the amount of power you hold, you cannot hide it from me. Why can't you face the problem yourselves?"

"Unfortunately it is you destiny not any of ours. You see we belong to a council that governs magic, and we cannot directly interfere with the events of this world. We can teach, we can order, we can even train people to follow their destiny but we cannot do it for them."

This news had shocked him, this was the council of magic. Every realm had their own version of them, nobody usually had a chance to meet any of them though, or at least know who were the members of the council. The council of magic's existence it self was known only by a few and the majority of the few thought it to be but a myth. The council of magic had the rights to rule over any magical creature in their realm, the only drawback was that the orders made to any beings had to be passed by a majority vote of the council and so was usually never passed because they could never come to any agreements.

"You mean you are the Council of Magic" He questioned

"Don't be a fool! We are members of the light magic side of the council, do you honestly believe that the council is only held by three magical bodies" This time it was Kragnouk to speak up.

"What my old friend is trying to say is that we are representatives for the Council of Magic, more correctly though we represent the light side of the council" the unidentified man spoke. "We are here because the Council of Magic is trying to balance the world again. Due to Voldemort's previous reign of terror the dark side of magic has grown stronger then the light. Voldemort has once again returned and so you are needed to help restore the balance of magic."

* * *

**  
**

Ginny Weasley was fast approaching her destination, only a few more steps to go. As she approached Harry's location she could hear signs of other people there. She could hear Harry's voice arguing about something she could not make out. She heard mention something about a destiny and about a council of sorts. As the entrance to the room came into view she could see the backs of three people. One was shorter then the other two and another was carrying a cane of sorts.

"Are you, as the Council Of Magic Ordering me to fight with Voldemort" She heard Harry's voice say, his tone almost defeated.

"No. We are only requesting your help. This is no more your world, and so we do not hold any power over you. That being the case, your destiny still lies here. We need you, this world needs you." One of the three replied.

She had stopped moving in favour of eavesdropping on the conversation that was taking place. She was so immersed in the conversation occurring in front of her that she did not notice that her family had joined her, they too hearing what was being said in the room in front of them.

If they were to have observed their surroundings they would have most probably heard the sounds of footsteps approaching them, the footsteps of the elder Potters and Dumbledore.

* * *

**  
**

"This world needs me, this world whose occupants have bind my power and trapped me in this forsaken place against my will. So blatantly attacking me, trying to gain control over me. I would have understood and maybe even forgiven this world if the people that did that were dark or maybe even grey, but those that attacked me claim to be leaders of the light. So I ask you again, why should I help?" Harry stated. He knew what he would have to do in the end, but he was trying to find a way that he could avoid it. They were the Council of Magic after all, and even if they had no hold on him, they still deserved his respect and honour.

The third man of the group looked towards Harry's hands after his statement. Anger seemed to flash into his eyes, and hidden within that anger Harry could see disappointment and sadness. The man lifted up his cane, then as he waved his cane in the air, a neon blue light engulfed the braces on Harry's arm. The light started to grow in its intensity before it stopped as suddenly as it had started. Seconds later Harry could see smoke rise from the braces, yet he could feel no heat on his arm. He noticed that as the smoke rose the braces started to slowly melt away, no flames were present but the glowing edges of the metallic braces gave a falsehood of its presence in the destruction of the braces. As the last remnants of the accursed object vanished it let out a puff of thick black smoke before that too vanished into the wind.

He looked at his arms, he could not help but constantly rub each arm where the braces had been, it was after all a very comforting and soothing feeling. Looking back up to the man who had released him from them, he could not help but feel a great sense of gratitude. "You have my thanks…"

"I cannot accept thanks for what I have done, instead I must ask forgiveness from you because of them and also know that I shall deal with the one responsible. I just hope that this has not doomed the fate of this world" the third man interrupted before Harry could offer himself to this world. With that the man turned around and exited the room.

* * *

**  
**

Ginny had heard what the man holding the cane had said, she even thought she saw the man cast something with his cane, but of that she could not be sure. It was only moments after she had heard him apologize to Harry that she saw him turn around and exit the room. He stood in the doorway, his eyes focused on something past her. She was afraid to look away though, the mans eyes held a promise of pain to the one that had crossed his path. The power behind those eyes scared her, she had always thought that Harry was incredibly powerful, she had always been told that Albus Dumbledore was the most powerful wizard in this time, but neither of them could hold a candle to the power that was radiating of the man in front of her.

"DUMBLEDORE! How dare you do such a thing to this boy? You may have doomed us all, you fool. I would relinquish your magic if you were any other man. Just because you are needed does not mean you can do as you please. If you dare harm this boy in any way again YOU WILL REGRET IT FOR YOUR ENTIRE LIFE, a life that I will prolong just to torture." The man said, his words seemed to be fuelled by magic as his voice radiated through the hallway.

"Nicolas! What are you doing here? The boy should be of no concern to you." She recognized the headmaster's voice. His voice had made her turn around, upon doing so she noticed her family, the Potters and Dumbledore behind her. She did not show her surprise, instead finding humour in the fact that the people who were now in front of her were standing as still as statues in the face of the man with the cane, and finally she knew his name.

"You think I am a fool do you. You think I don't know that you have discovered your mistake. You think I don't know that you know that young Harry in there is really the Boy-Who-Lived. You seek control of him, you force him to stay here, you bind his magic, and you fight him without provocation. How the mighty have fallen. You are meant to be the leader of the light and yet you do this. Heed my warning Dumbledore, anymore harassment undertaken on the boy and you shall regret it." Nicolas warned. As he said this gasped and cries of shock could be heard from the people present. For the Potters this news just flamed their guilt even more. For the Weasley's it was the fact that their leader had done such despicable acts.

"Surely Nicolas, you of all people can see that what I did was for the greater good. The Potters have a right to have their son back, it is only an added bonus that said boy is the real Boy-Who-Lived."

"Do not try your psychological trick on me. You only use the Potters as an excuse to gain control of the boy. As for the Potters having a right to have their son back, well I say they don't. They should pay for the neglect they did to the boy, add to that, the boy has found a new family. Unfortunately he still caries their blood in his veins though."

"You cannot let the boy just run away again, I heard what you said, if he does not help us then we are doomed. Surely you can see that our goals are the same at this time."

At this Nicolas gave a small chuckle "You are deluded Albus. I sometimes wonder if you are like everyone says you are, mentally unstable that is. The boy is no more of this world and so he has his rights of not helping this world, and your goals are not the same as mine. Where you seek to control the boy I wish to gain him as an ally. This topic is finished, you so much as point your wand towards him again and I shall relinquish your magic, you hurt him and you shall live to regret it." With that he turned around and went back into the room.

Ginny, being the only one who was not shocked by what Nicolas had said followed him into the room.

* * *

**  
**

Harry had heard everything that was said outside. He was fairly impressed that this man could quell the old man so easily, even if he was a member of the Council.

He saw Ginny follow the man he now knew to be the legendary Nicolas Flamel into the room. As she entered the room he felt the bond that was weakened by the braces start to strengthen once again. He could feel her emotions, he could hear her thoughts in his head once again. A sense of relief passed through him, whether it was his own or it was hers he could not tell.

She ran into his arms, clinging to him for dear life. She broke down then, crying on his shoulder.

"_Harry! I'm so glad your okay, I was so worried, I don't know what I would do if I lost you." _she mentally sent to him.

"_Its okay Ginny, I'm okay, see."_ He sent back to her.

"Uhm hm" Nicolas had interrupted after a while. Harry still holding Ginny in his arms looked towards the man. "I'm sorry but we still have to discuss the matter at hand"

"I shall stay and face my destiny, I shall stay to help this world." Harry interrupted before Nicolas could say anything more.

"Thank you very much but there are some things you need to know. If you do accept after this then I will be eternally grateful to you." Nicolas told him, nervousness clearly evident in his demeanour.

Harry starred at Nicolas for a second. This man had just shouted at the old man, he had managed to even quell the old man and yet he was nervous now. Why? What things were so bad that the man was afraid to tell him about? "What.. um… What are they?" Harry asked, clearly with apprehension.

"I am afraid that there are two things I must ask you to do that you may not like, in fact, you may hate. The first is that you must attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I know that this is asking a lot, more so now because of what Albus Dumbledore has done to you, however, you must learn the history, the magic, and the culture of this world intimately and there is no other place to do so then Hogwarts. Also know that most of your battles will be fought there as that is a major target for the Voldemort. You are to learn his history, his last reign of terror, who his father was, who his mother was, why he is so power hungry. Only then can you be prepared to defeat him. He gave you powers when he attacked you all those nights ago, you are to find out what all those powers are and how best to utilize them against him. We also believe that he plans to do something that will be extremely devastating to this world, you are to find out if that is true, unfortunately we cannot tell you what it is, so you will have to find out yourself." Here Nicolas stopped to take a long breath. If anything he looked more nervous now then he did before he started.

"I can do all that without going to Hogwarts. I could find a job here, or maybe that wizarding town near the school, what's it called again, Hogsmeade was it?" Harry argued. He didn't want to go into a situation where he would have to face the old man everyday. He knew that even with Nicolas threats, the old man would try to gain some kind of control over him.

"I'm afraid that Hogwarts is a must. There are things that you will find only in Hogwarts, and it is those things which you must find"

"Fine! But if that old man tries anything…"

"I assure you that if Albus tries anything he will be sorry for a long time" Nicolas replied, the anger from before rising to the surface once again.

Ginny head suddenly popped up from its previous position on Harry's shoulder. "Harry. Lily Potter, she is a teacher at Hogwarts. She teaches charms. Then there is your brother, he is there as well. Are you sure you want to do this."

"That is related with the second thing." Nicolas spoke.

"So what is the second thing then?"

"The second thing is… the second thing is that you will have to stay here in Potter Manor." Nicolas answered.

"WHAT! No way, why do I have to stay here, I have enough money that I could rent a room anywhere until school starts. I could even head back to the Shadow Realm and come back here when it starts."

"He can stay with my family too, I'm sure they will accept him." Ginny spoke up. There calls of affirmatives coming from behind the three council members now. Looking past them Harry could see that Ginny's family were all crowded around the door, and to his displeasure, so were the elder Potters.

There was a look of desperation on both the Potters faces. It was obvious that they hoped he stayed.

"You do not understand. You must stay here not because it is a roof above your head. This is the place you birth parents stay. Even though you hate them, the magic of a family bond is still present. You need to stay here so that the bond grows stronger, with it your powers will grow. As the bond within you grows your magical core will expand. I will not be surprised if the soul bond also grows stronger in correlation with the family bond. There is also the side bonus of your mothers blood giving you an unimaginable protectiveness carried over from the time she had actually shown her love for you. As long as you remain in this place with your mother, nobody can do harm to anyone present in here. That will help your brother a lot as I understand it." Nicolas explained.

"You can't expect me to actually live here can you, they tried to hold me against my will, now you ask me to stay here willingly?"

"Yes. I do. You need the power and the bonds will only help you. Maybe one day you can truly show the Potters how much they had hurt you in the past and the added protection will ensure your survival once Voldemort find out about you"

"I can take care of myself just fine and I'd rather not ever see the Potters again rather then showing them how much they hurt me."

"Come now Harry my boy, surely the added bonus of your soul bond growing stronger could tempt you."

Harry looked down to Ginny. They were not talking mentally as Harry's head was now filled with confusion on what to do. After a few minutes the answer was clearly evident on his face. "Fine, but I don't need to even talk to them right. We just need to live in the same place is all. Am I right."

"Yes. That's all. You don't even need to see them at all." Nicolas said, hope now evident in his voice.

"Okay then. I accept, however I have the right to withdraw anytime I like." Harry finalized the talks.

"Oh, and Harry you need a wand, come over to my shop one day and I shall make you one. I would love to see your staff though, maybe we could use it as a template for your wand. Well I hope to see you soon." Ollivander told him and so with that and a round of goodbyes and good lucks the two men and one goblin pushed their way through the Weasley's and Potter's. As Nicolas passed Dumbledore, you could see Dumbledore grow pale and Nicolas face turned a slight shade of red. His anger still present.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry this is a bit late but it was really a tough chapter for me to write. Thank You and Please continue to read and review. 


	11. A cake, a gift and a letter

**Harry Potter: The Shadow Warrior**

**A cake, A gift and a letter**

The sun had risen from its slumber, filling the dark skies with the warmth of its light. The birds chirped away, the sound of people in the house getting up could be heard, a very near miracle considering what had transpired the night before and earlier this morning.

The Weasley's, including Ginny had gone home, none of them giving a second glance to the Potters or Dumbledore, not surprising after the conversation they had heard earlier. Ginny of course left after she had given a long and heartfelt goodbye to him. He did not get a chance to introduce himself to the rest of the Weasley clan though, since he did not want to venture out of his room in fear of seeing his biological parents.

It was lucky for him that as a parting gift, the three men that had invaded his room had found it in their heart to restrict entry through his door so that only those he chose to enter could. Despite that he still felt resentment towards those men. He knew he had to respect them, after all they were from the council of magic, they were the best of the best, they were meant to be respected. Yet they still made him stay in this god awful place.

He picked up his staff, relishing in the feeling of his magic joining once again with the magic in the staff. He felt his power return to him, blanketing his whole body with a feeling of comfort and belonging. As this was happening, a slight gold aura was pulsating from his body and his staff.

* * *

Lily Potter did not get any sleep, not surprising considering event that had occurred in the past day, she had finally got her long lost son back only to have him reject her and the rest of his family. She saw the power her son held, and even more horrifying was that she had attacked him. What came as a real surprise though was the revelation of how he was the one that had defeated Voldemort, and that he was no more of this world. She did not know what that meant when Flamel had shouted that fact to Dumbledore, but she knew that it was not good news for her. Then there was the binding of his powers by Dumbledore, yes she knew about it but she thought that it was a necessity considering how strong her son seemed to be, and yet Flamel seemed incensed with Dumbledore because of that. To make matters even worse was the fact that Flamel had cast a spell on her sons room door, a spell that made her unable to enter it to even talk to him. He was so close yet she was unable to even look at him.

She was now cooking, her only relief to the prior events. She had picked up this habit from Molly Weasley she remembered, and now even she did not want to talk to her.

She hoped with all her heart her plan would work, she hoped that at least he would forgive her for what she did all those years ago. She still remembered it till this day, the day that he had vanished, the day that she had lost part of her sole, part of her heart. It was that same day that she had discovered how much that part of her heart truly meant to her, and how badly she hurt because she had taken it for granted. That part had never truly been filled, even now when the cause of it was found again and only a stone's throw away from her.

* * *

He was still basking in the feeling of his magic reconnecting with him. Now he could truly feel again, truly hear and taste again. It was as if his life had lost its meaning to live and it was returned to him. He knew that he loved this feeling, almost addicted to how good it felt to have it returned once again.

Then he heard it, a knocking on the door. He knew that the spell that Flamel had cast upon that door would make it impossible for him to hear the Potters knocking on the door. It was this that made him wonder who it could be. Dumbledore too would have the same restrictions as the Potters, and Ginny was still asleep at her home. He knew of no one else that had reason to meet him today, except maybe for the council members, but they would have entered by now.

Reluctantly and with a fair amount of hesitation he reached the door knob. He did not know who would be on the opposite side, what new surprise he would incur from answering the door, so it was not surprising the apprehension that was increasing within him.

He slowly turned the door knob, half expecting to be attacked again, even though he knew that he was relatively safe here, a fact which Flamel had stressed to him at least. He pulled the door slowly open, ready for hoping that he was ready for anything or anyone that was on the other side. You can imagine the relief he felt when he opened the door to find nothing and no-one at all. He looked around, wondering who was it that had knocked on the door only to leave before he could open it and yet there was no sign of anybody around.

His enhanced senses smelt something though, something he associated with fire. Smoke, that was it, but it was to small in amounts to indicate anything news worthy. The smoke seemed to be coming from right below him, and so like any normal person he looked down,

There it lay, something he knew very well. It was a cake, but this cake was different from any other cake, well at least to him it was. For one this cake was an exact replica of the cake his brother was given on that night so long ago. At the sides of his eye he noticed a wrapped gift and below that was what appeared to be a letter of sorts.

At first he thought he was still a sleep, and this was a nightmare brought on from the location he was now in. The memories from that night replaying in his head, how this very cake had only one name on it when he was hoping it had two. As he looked closer at the cake, he found once more that it still had one name on it, but it was a different name then the one he had seen that day.

The cake read 'Happy Birthday Harry James Potter'.

With cautious hands he lifted the cake, inspecting it for any signs of magic, on finding none he slowly brought it into the room, then casting a summoning spell to bring the other two items into the room before closing the door shut once again.

He did not know for how long he stared at the cake as it brought forth memories from his previous life long thought forgotten. Unknown to him tears were freely falling from his eyes, the feeling of being the forgotten child once again fresh in his mind due to the memories he was incurring.

_.Flashback._

_He stared at the cake, there was something wrong with it. Usually there was more words written on it then there was now. The emerald green icing that made up the words seemed to be taunting him. He could not understand why but even before he read it he could feel a sharp pain in his heart. It was then that the words fully hit him. Happy Birthday Nathan. His eyes involuntarily scanned the cake, hoping against hope to find the missing words but it was to no avail. The words never appeared, and with that he knew that he was forgotten._

_That pain in his heart multiplied as his brain tried to comprehend what his heart was feeling. He knew that his parents did not love him, he knew that their hearts were fully occupied by their love for Nathan but now a new revelation hit him, aside from being unloved he had been forgotten entirely. His mind finally caught up with his heart, he didn't want to be here anymore, he needed to get away. All he had ever wanted today was for himself to be acknowledged by his parents and even that they could not do and so he ran, he ran to the only place he felt comfortable, he ran to his room. Once there he cried, he cried for the lost love of his parents, he cried because he was invisible to the rest of the world. As his crying continued his thoughts turned to hopes of being taken away to a place where he would be loved, a place where he would be remembered and as he repeated this thoughts in his head he vanished from his room._

_.End Flashback. _

Indeed he was taken away to a place where he was loved and where he was made into a person not easily forgotten. Brought up to be a fighter, a hunter but most of all a warrior. His past would always be left just there, in the past. At least that was what he had hoped for until these events took place.

He glanced at the gift that had come with the cake, now very curious as to what it held within. He knew that this was some kind of plan by the Potters to garner his acceptance of them, but he by far was not a simpleton and thus a simple cake would not be a sufficient enough bribery to garner it, if he would ever stoop so low as to take a bribery that is. Again his thoughts turned towards the gift that now lay next to the cake. The gift was in a shape of a small box wrapped in midnight blue paper with a ribbon tied around it. The ribbon was so obviously magical as every few seconds it would change a variety of colours, from ruby red to lemon yellow then to emerald green.

He did not know what to expect from this gift, after all what would you expect a total stranger to give you as a gift. That was what the Potter were to him now, complete and total strangers, besides their names and appearance of course. Steadily he reached for the gift, unsure if he should open it or not, he could feel that whatever was inside was magical, but yet its magic was dormant.

Instantly his mind began theorizing the worst. Was the gift in fact a Trojan horse where when opened it would release some kind of loyalty spell, or was this some kind of prank, after all he still remembered what a prankster James Potter was. He finally came up with a solution what with him being to paranoid to open the gift.

He laid the box down at his feet and took several steps away from it, then using his staff he carefully manipulated the ribbon to undo itself, once that was done he used the staff once again to slowly unwrap the paper around the box, then he lifted the lid of the box.

It was when he lifted the lid that something unexpected happened, a small golden blur shot up from the box and started speeding across the room. Its path was unknown to him as it kept on changing its foreseeable destination. It took a while but his eyes managed to fix on the object and instantly he knew what it was, how could he not when this was something he had always wanted when he was but a child still living here. It was a golden snitch.

Instantly his hands shot out to grab it as it made a pass close to him, his aim was true and he managed to grab it with very little trouble at all. He inspected the snitch, never really getting to hold one before. He had seen many of course, and in fact had dreamt for one when he saw it at Quality Quidditch Supplies, but he had never ever held one in his hands. Here he was now holding the snitch, he turned it upside down to look at the model number, knowing that it would probably be a brand new model and most probably bought late last night. As he glanced at the model number he almost dropped the snitch in shock, the model number was GS85. The very snitch he had wanted all those years ago.

_.Flashback._

_They had all come to Diagon Alley together. This was a day for the family. Lily had brought them all around the shops in Diagon Alley, using this trip to restock her potion supplies, purchase some new books and get some new clothes for the family. _

_As usual, once the family had been spotted, Nathan fans started crowding round the family trying to shake the hand of the boy-who-lived, resulting in him getting shoved to the side by the unruly crowd. Not able to get back to his family he stood aside waiting for the crowd to disperse. As he stood there waiting he spotted the shop in the distance, a shop which the Potters frequently visited except for today as they were too busy with the fans. Knowing by past experiences that the crowd would take a while to disperse he made his way to the shop, hoping to pass the time._

_The display of the shop held what it normally did. From the newest release of a broomstick to a complete set of quidditch gears. What caught his eyes though was the glittering gold ball that lay on a cushion right in the middle of the display. It was the newest model of the golden snitch. The sign said that it was made with different speed settings including the usual of Hogwarts game speed and professional level speed, along with a charm for it to return to the owner once it was called back. On that same sign, in big bold lettering was the words __**GS85**_

_He had always loved the golden snitch and this was no different. He stared at it in awe, hoping one day to be able to own one of those at least. He knew that if he ever played quidditch that he would become a seeker, he could just imagine the thrill that flying that fast would bring him. With that thought in mind he realised how perfect this snitch would be to practice with. He did not know how long he stared at it but before he knew it he heard his mother call him to join them again, and so reluctantly he left the display of the shop and joined his family again._

_.End Flashback._

Was this just a coincidence, how could they ever know how much he wanted this, they never knew him then and even less now. Yet some how they had managed to get what he always dreamt of having as a child and not only that but they managed to get the exact same model he wanted.

He stared down at the snitch in his hand, this was all too convenient, it seemed as if he was in a dream. So far they had given him a cake for his birthday, and not any cake but an exact replica of the one from his fifth birthday, and this time they had placed his name on it then they give him something he had always wanted when he was that age. He did not know how they knew about all this, after all he knew that they never paid any attention to him back then so how would they.

With all this surprises he was having today he was even more curious as to what the letter now held. Distracted from the gift which he had just let go he ripped open the letter, all thoughts of being cautious forgotten.

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

_Ever since you left, and ever since I have been searching for you I have thought about how I would ask for your forgiveness. Unfortunately everything I have thought of has escaped me since I saw you in Diagon Alley. At first my heart was filled with hope, I had finally found you, my little Harry. Thoughts of you reuniting with the family and meeting your sister Rose rushed in to my head, how we were going to be a happy family again._

_That day you disappeared I realised how much I had failed as a mother. I saw the cake that was at the party and instantly I knew why you had run away. How could a mother have forgotten about her son so completely as to not acknowledge his day of birth? I cannot tell you the nightmares that that cake brought me. So much so that I can remember every single detail of that cake even till this day. Even if not for the cake I don't blame you on running away, you see I never even realised that you were not at your own party until it was too late._

_How can a mother not know that one of her sons was not at his birthday party even of it was being shared by her other child? It had taken my heart to break before I would even know you were missing. Forgive me Harry, I know telling you that I was caught up in your brothers fame would not be comforting for you to hear but if I am to be honest with you that is truly what happened. Then there was the fact that I thought I would loose your brother to the fight against Voldemort and his supporters if he were to ever return so felt the need to spend as much time as I could with him._

_I never thought that by doing this that I would loose my other son. In my mind I always believed you would be there, even if I were to loose your brother I would always have you. I know that it was a wrong thing for me to do, I see that now, and have realised this fact since the day I lost you. _

_In fear of loosing one child I had lost the other._

_I hope that one day you will forgive me and the rest of us for this, for being so unfair to you._

_I remember the day we were in Diagon Alley before you had run away. The crowd had mobbed us again trying to get to your brother, your father and I was protecting him, and I did not know where you were. It saddens me to admit this but I was more scarred for your brother who was next to me then you who I could not even find. Then as I looked around for a way to escape the mob I saw you. You had this awe and longing in your eyes that I had rarely seen, I remember that you had your hand pressed against the window of the quidditch display. From where I was I could clearly see that you were gazing at the golden snitch. Till this day I still don't know what you felt about that snitch, we had many in the house, but I guess all was mostly your brothers and the rest your fathers._

_I had never seen you look at something like that and so I resolved to buy that for you. I came back after we had all returned home and bought that for you. You left before I could give it to you and for years it has sat in my room untouched. I hoped that one day I could give it to you and so I do that now._

_I know that the cake and the snitch will never gain me your forgiveness, I know that it seems as if I am trying to buy it from you, but I believe that the cake was something you should have had on your fifth birthday along with that gift._

_I would also like to apologize for what I did at Diagon Alley and then again when here when we found you, but first let me explain. As I stated above, when I first saw you my heart was filled with hope. I had finally found you after so long. Then I saw the look in your eyes and I knew that you resented and feared me. That look brought me to desperation, I wanted you to at least come home and meet your sister, she has never done anything to you and maybe you to would become close._

_Before I knew it, you and Dumbledore were having the most incredible duel I have ever seen in all my years in the wizarding world. I was shocked and awed at the power you possessed. Seeing you fight, I knew that Dumbledore would loose, and if he lost then I would loose you again. I couldn't bear loosing you again, I just couldn't. I had lost you once and it tore my heart to pieces, now I just wanted a chance to be forgiven and so I did something without even thinking. I stunned you from behind. I knew then that you would never forgive me. To make it worse I did it again, but this time your father also stunned your friend Ginny Weasley, and so I feared that this would only set in stone your hatred for us._

_Then somehow the great Nicolas Flamel, Ollivander and a goblin I do not know came into our house without our knowledge to meet you. I was so afraid that they would take you away before I could have a chance to talk to you. Then Flamel comes out and starts shouting at Dumbledore, screaming at him about relinquishing his power and about you being the real Boy-who-lived. Suffice to say I stood there shocked, for years I had thought that it was Nathan that might die in the battle against Voldemort, but then I learn that it had always been you who was destined for that fight. It was then that I realized that I had truly lost you forever. Whether it be from my own doing or the path your destiny would take you. _

_Please Harry, even if you will never ever forgive me I ask you please just give me the honour of talking with you. I would love to hear your voice when it is not shouting, when it is not defending or attacking someone. Even if you don't think me as your mother anymore I would like to just sit down and talk to you, perhaps over tea or coffee, whatever you may prefer._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lily Potter_

* * *

He stared at the letter in shock, he did not care that she had asked forgiveness after all he knew she would. What really caught his eye was the fact that she had noticed him staring at the snitch all those years ago, and she had even went and bought it for him as a birthday present. Also, for her to have kept it that long meant that she was dedicated to finding and giving it to him, at least that was what he hoped was true.

Also, for her to truly confess that she had neglected him in favour for his brother, that was something he would have never expected. He had expected the letter to have asked for forgiveness, and to say that they did not understand why he had ran away and that they would try harder this time. Yet she had never stated she would try harder, no, she had stated how bad she had felt when she had discovered her mistakes.

He read the letter many times over, confused on what to do. He did not want to forgive the Potters, he did not want to return to them either. If he was being honest to himself he was scared, he was scared that if he returned to the Potters then he would once again be forgotten, thrust aside like he once was. He knew however that because of this fear he would never willingly return to being part of the Potter family. Yet even this fact could not excuse him from talking to Lily Potter. She had cunningly, at least to him written the last paragraph, leaving him with very few excuses he could come up with for avoiding her.

He knew he could be mean and just tell her to get lost, but that letter had touched him, that along with the cake and the snitch made him feel as if he owed at least a talk with her. It was this that made him realise that now he was trapped in a worse trap then he was previously in.

* * *

**A/N:**** I am so sorry for the long wait on this chapter, and unfortunately I cannot promise you that I wont take long to update the next chapter. I have been having a rough couple of months, what with university, and a ton of personal problems that just thinking about makes me feel nauseated. I once again apologize and hope that this chapter was worth the wait. Thank you.**


End file.
